Los Shinkigami
by NinjaAyame
Summary: Han pasado un año desde la última batalla en el anime, todos parecen estar en paz por ahora, pero el encuentro de los Get Batkers con dos chicas rompear esa paz, devido a que conoceran a unos enemigos poderosos, ¿podran los Get Batkers vencerlos?
1. Chapter 1 Algo que no podemos recuperar

Ayame: - Por alguna razón borraron mi fic, pero de nuevo lo volvere a subir para que lo lean.

Ban:- Seguro no les gusto como escribias y por eso lo borraron.

Ayame :- ¿Qué dijiste?- dice con un espejo, jafas oscuras y un gran mazo gigante - Repitelo-

Ban :- Que...- trago saliva - Que hay que encontrar a los culpables -

Ayame :- Asi me gusta - sonrie.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1. Algo que no podemos recuperar.**

Una calida mañana de verano, Ban y Ginji se encontraban reunidos en el parque acababan de recivir la paga de una misión que era recuperar el gato de una señora, pero esta señora era una anciana por lo que no le cobraron.

Ginji:-Vamos Ban chan no podiamos cobrarle a esa ancianita - dijomirando a su compañero mientras caminaban por el parque y ovserbaba a unos niños jugar cerca.

Ban:- Pero era una millonaria imagina cuanto nos hubiera pagado - dijo Ban algo molesto y encendiendo su cigarrillo.

Shido:- Cielos Mido no puedo creer que le quieras cobrar a una anciana - dijo una voz conocida y aparecio Shido junto con Madoka guiada por su perrito.

Ginji :- Shido kun - dijoen su forma chibi.- Que alegria de verte ¿qué haces por aqui? - le preguntó.

Shido:- Vine a dar un paseo con Madoka - dijotranquilamente, mientras ovserbaba a Ban de mala manera y este le respondia de la misma forma, causando que Ginji suspirara.

Madoka:- Buen dia Ginji , buen dia Ban - dijo sonriendo.

Ginji:- Buenos dias Madoka chan - dijosonriendo en su forma chibi, Ban lo jalo para que regresara a la normalidad..

Ban:- Buenos dias señorita Madoka - dijo tranquilamente y luego agrego - Buenos dias chico mono- ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas y Madoka rompio la tensión.

Madoka- ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? - pregunto sonriendo despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta de hace unos segundos Ban y Shido se echaban miradas asesinas.

Ginji- Es buena idea - dijosonriendo alegre de que se rompiera la tensión que habia.

Ban - No estoy dispuesto a compartir un helado con el chico bestia - dijo cruzando los brazos.

Shido :- Callate Mido - dijomirandolo con una venita en la cabeza.

Llegan a donde estan los helados.

Ginji : - Yo quiero uno de limón - dijo sonriendo - ¿Madoka chan de que quieres? - le preguntó.

Madoka : - Uno de chocolate estaria bien - dijo.

Ban : - A mi deme uno de vainilla - dije sin mucho interes.

Shido : - Yo no quiero helado gracias - le dije al señor.

Despues de un rato todos caminan por el parque con sus respectivos helados.

Madoka : - Delicioso ¿no cren? - les pregunté sonriendo.

Ginji : - Si - sonrei.

Ban : - ¿Olle chico bestia por que no pediste uno¿temes quedarte congelado? - dijo bromeando.

Shido : - ¬¬ callate Mido - dijo molesto.

Ginji : - Vamos Ban chan , Shido kun no pelen hay que tratar de ser amigos - dijo tratando de calmarlos.

Katsuki : - Otra vez pelando - dijo apareciendo junto con Jubei.

Ginji : - Katsu chan , Jubei san que alegria de verlos - dijo sonriendo.

Katsuki . - Igualmente Ginji kun - dijo sonriendo mientras Jubei solo saludaba con la mano a los presentes.

Entonces escuchan una discusión de dos hermanas muy cerca de ellos.

Hermana menor : - Hermana vamos a buscar a mamá- dijo mirandola.

Hermana mayor : - No la encontraremos entiendelo- dijo - no podemos recuperarla - dijo casi en silencio.

Ban : - Ejem discupen no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación - dijo acercandose junto con Ginji - Somos los GetBackers recuperamos todo lo que sea - dijo buscando a unas nuevas clientas.

Ginji : - Yo soy Ginji Amado mucho gusto - dijo sonriendo.

Hermana menor : - ¿En serio pueden recuperar todo lo que sea?- dijo ilusionada.

Shido : - Si pero nosotros tambien- dijo llegando al lado de los demás - Y tenemos garantia - dijo.

Ban : - Ah no chico bestia estas son nuestras clientas buscate a las tuyas - dijo molesto.

Enishi : - Vamos tal vez podamos hacer el trabajo nosotros - dijo apareciendo detras de Shido.

Hermana mayor :- Les agradesco su ayuda pero no creo que puedan recuperar a nuestra madre - dijo mirandolos - Sarah chan vamonos - dijo tomando a su hermanita de la mao.

Sarah : - No hermana tal vez si puedan - dijo soltandose.

Ginji : - Claro lo podemos intenar - dijo sonriendo.

Katsuki : - ¿Disculpen por que dicen que no pueden recuperar a su madre? - les preguntó.

Madoka : - Un segundo creo que comprendo - dijo - ¿No son ustedes las hermanas Sakagami ? - dijo de pronto.

Sarah : - Asi es somos Julieta y Sarah Sakagami - dijo.

Ginji : - No entiendo -

Jubei : - Las hermanas Sakagami son hijas de Juliname Sakagami una comerciante muy famosa que murió el año pasado en un asalto - dijo y se quedo callado.

Julieta : - Ahora entienden por que no pueden recuperarla - dijo - Los muertos no pueden regresar - dijo - No los molestaremos más-

Sarah : - Pero ellos dijierón que podian recuperar todo - dijo - ¿Verdad que pueden recuperar a mi madre?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todos se quedarón en silencio y no dijierón nada.

Julieta : - Nos vamos Sarah - dijo tomando a su hermana de la mano y llevandola a su limosina que se encontraba cerca - No se molesten en ayudarnos , les agradecemos su comprensión - dijo y el auto se alejo dejando a los chicos pensativos.

Ginji : - Tiene razón - dijo - No podemos recuperar todo -

Ban : - Tranquilo Ginji olvidate de eso - dijo - Vamos al Honky Tonk, tal vez Heaven tenga un trabajo para nosotros - dijo.

Madoka : - Sera mejor que regresemos a casa se hace tarde y tengo practica de violin - dijo y Shido asintio y los dos se fuerón, luego Katsuki y Jubei se retirarón y siguieron dando su paseo por el parque, Enishi regreso a la fortaleza Infinitiva.

En Honky Tonk.

Natsumi : - ¿Dime Ginji kun por que tienes esa cara? - dijo mirandolo preocupada pero Ginji no dijo nada.

Paul : - Se ve que algo paso - dijo mirando a Ban.

Ban : - No nada en especial solo nos encontramos con las hermanas Sakagami - dijo tomando su cafe.

Heaven : - Las hermanas Sakagami - dijo sorprendida.

Ban : - Esas mismas digamos que una de ellas quiere recuperar a su madre - dijo.

Heaven : - Pero eso es imposible - dijo asombrada.

Ginji : - Si tal vez - dijo y se levanto decidido - Pero no importa que no pueda recuperarla , recuperare la felicidad de la señorita Sarah Sakagami - dijo - ¿Podemos Ban? -

Ban : - Supongo que no nos queda otra - dijo suspirando.

* * *

Ayame :- Doctor Jackall puedo contar con usted para este trabajo - 

Akabane :- Por supuesto - desaparece.

Himiko :- ¿De que trabajo hablas?-

Ayame :- Solo le pedi que se encargargara de trasportar hasta aqui a los culpables - sonrie maliciosamente mientras afila una katana.

Todos tiemblan.


	2. Chapter 2 El secuestro

Ayame:- Aqui voy de nuevo con el capitulo dos - dice mientras afila su katana - ¿No ha llegado Akabane?-

Himiko:- No no ha llegado ¿lo voy a buscar?-

Ayame :- Por favor -

* * *

Capitulo 2 - El secuestro.

Despues de haberlo decidido Ginji y Ban acompañados por Shido, Emishi (que fueron a buscar trabajo ), por Katsuki (que estaba interesado en las chicas) , Jubei (Que queria protejer a Katsuki ) , Heaveny Madoka (La primera de colada y la segunda por que era la unica que sabia la localización de la casa de las hermanas).

Ginji : - Es una casa enorme - dijo mirando la casa boca abierto.

Ban : - Reciviremos buena paga - dijo.

Shido : - Si -

Ban : - ¬¬ Cuando me refiero a reciviremos me refiero a Ginji y a Mi - dijo.

Emishi :- Veremos quien gana -

Katsuki : - Otra vez con lo mismo- dijo sonriendo y Jubei solo suspiro.

Madoka : - Bueno toquemos el timbre - dijo sonriendo.

Ginji : - Si vamos - dijo tocando el timbre de la entrada a la mansión una voz se escucho por el aricular.

Voz : - Diga -

Katsuki : - Buenos dias ¿se encontraran las hermanas Sakagami ? -

Voz : - ¿Quién desea verles?-

Madoka : - Somos unos amigos- dijo sonriendo.

Voz : - Esperen - dijo y durante unos minutos se fue luego - Pasad por favor - dijo y la puerta se abrio automaticamente, entrarón.

Ban : - Ahora vamos a - pero no pudo terminar la frase por que un perro grande se le echo encima tratando de jugar.s

Katsuki : - Parece que le agradas -

Shido : - Opino lo mismo -

Ban : - Bromeas perro quitate de encima - dijo.

Ginji : - Yo te ayudare Ban chan - dijo y trato de levantar al perro pero solo ocasiono que este empezara a jugar tambien con él , de forma que empezo a persegir a Ban y a Ginji.

Ban : - Olle chico bestia has algo - dijo corriendo.

Shido : - Lo haria pero estoy cansado - entonces el perro se detuvo y corrio a una persona.

Sarah : - Spike portate bien - dijo mirandolo y acariciandolo - Buen dia chicos - sonrio.

Ginji :- Sarah chan - dijo sonriendo.

Katsuki : - Buenos dias señorita Sarah.- dijo.

Madoka : - Buen dia Sarah -

Sarah : - Pasad a mi casa - dijo sonriendo y pasaron a tomar un poco de té- ¿Qué les trae por aqui?-

Ginji : - Bueno venimos a recuperar lo que perdiste-

Sarah : - Pero eso es imposible -

Katsuki - No a tu madre pero si tu felicidad -

En eso llego Julieta.

Julieta : - Sarah ¿qué hacen ellos aqui? - pregunto.

Sarah : - Eh ...pues -

Ban : - Nos invitamos venimos a visitarlas -

Emishi : - Si eso ademas tenemos que cumplir con el trabajo - dijo.

Shido : - Nos encargaremos de que recuperen su felicidad -

Julieta: - Sarah ya llego tu maestro de musica ve a clase - dijo y Sarah salio.

Sarah : - ¿Se quedaran a comer? - pregunto antes de irse.

Ginji : - Claro Sarah chan - dijo sonriendo y Sarah se fue.

Julieta se sento y miro a todos.

Julieta : - En realidad les agradesco que vengan a hacerle compañia a mi hermana , desde que mi madre murió no eh podido estar con ella, me eh tenido que encargar de todos los negocios de la familia -

Katsuki : - Deve ser muy duro para usted -

Ginji : - ¿Hay algo en lo que le podamos ayudar?-

Ban : - De todos modos tenemos que recuperar la felicidad de Sarah - dijo.

Jubei : - Creo que hay algo que no nos ha contado -

Heaven : - ¿De que hablas?

Julieta iva a hablar cuando llegaron unos hombres junto con un empresario rico.

Empleado : - Perdone usted señorita Julieta no sabia que tuviera invitados -

Julieta : - Minorak Sotorama ¿qué desea usted aqui?- dijo friamente mientras los demás solo ovserbaban.

Minorak : - Negocios , deves pagarme todo lo que tu madre deve - dijo.

Julieta : -Reunire el dinero en cuanto pueda por favor espere - dijo.

Minorak : - Cinco dias no más- dijo y le dio la espalda uno de sus guarda espaldas miro a Ginji y compañia en silencio y se retiro siguiendo a su protejido

Ban :- ¿Minorak Sotorama¿Qué hace un hombre como este aqui? - le pregunto a Julieta.

Ginji : - ¿Quién es ese?

Katsuki : - Es un hombre de la mafia japonesa , reconocido entre los comerciantes , pero en realidad trafica drogas y armas -

Shido : - Señorita Julieta ¿por que su madre le deve dinero a ese sujeto?

Julieta no dijo nada : - por favor retirense , necesito pensar y no quiero que se involucren - dijo y les dio la espalda, no dijo nada más entro a su casa.

El grupo de recuperadores salio de la mansión y se reunio en Honky Tonk.

Heaven :- Jamas crei que ese sujeto estubiera metido en esto- dijo.

Ginji : - Eso se inifica que las hermanas corren peligro-

Ban : - Asi es , parece que esta misión va a ser más dificil de lo que crei -

Shido :- Esto se pone feo - dijo mirando a Madoka que hablaba con Natsumi animadamente en otra mesa , entonces sono el telefono y Paul contesto.

Paul : - ¿Diga?Si se encuentran aqui - dijo - Chicos una llamada para todos - dijo puso la grabadora para que todos escucharan se escucho la voz de Julieta y parecia muy alarmada.

Voz Julieta : - ¿Recuperan cosas perdias no, Ha ocurrido algo terrible , Sarah mi hermana fue secuestrada por los hombres de Minorak venid pronto - dijo y colgo.

Ginji, Ban, Jubei, Katsuki, Shido, Enishi y Heaven se dirigierón a la mansión donde se encontrarian a alguien que no esperarian.

* * *

Heaven :- Y este fue el segundo capitulo, Ayame tuvo que irse a arreglar algunos asuntos personales. 

Ban : - Nos libramos de ella un buen tiempo -


	3. Chapter 3 Misión Recuperemos a Sarah

Ginji :- Ayame chan sige en una misión secreta, asi que no pudo venir -

Ban :- Espero que tarde siglos -

Himiko:- Por primera vez pensamos lo mismo-

* * *

Capitulo 3 Mision : Recuperemos a Sarah

El grupo llego a la mansión Sakagami donde encontraron a Julieta hablando con Himiko. 

Himiko: - Asi que ustedes son los que eh de trasportar - dijo mirandolos. 

Ban : - Himiko que sorpresa - dijo. 

Ginji : - Himiko san que alegria de verte- dijo. 

Shido : - ¿Tiene ide a de donde puede estar su hermana? - pregunto. 

Julieta : - No estoy segura pero creo que deve estar en los edificios empresariales de ese sujeto- dije. 

Katsuki : - Ya veo - dije - ¿Entonces cual sera nuestro movimiento?- 

Enishi : - Podriamos entrar a esos edificios - dije. 

Katsuki : - Deve estar lleno de guardias no sera facil - 

Julieta : - Tienes razón y más si hay una fiesta - dijo. 

Ban : - Tengo una idea - dijo. 

Ginji : - ¿Cual es tu plan Ban chan? - 

Ban : - Es simple : Julieta ira a la fiesta en su limosina ahi supuestamente tendra que entregar el dinero que deve, lo que se me ocurre es que nosotros entraremos con un camión de carga con un paquete de productos que serviran como paga - dijo. 

Himiko : - Mi camión puede servir - dijo - Puedo trasportarlos hasta alla , pueden estar escondidos en la parte inferior del camión - dijo. 

Shido : - Suena bien el plan , una vez ahi nos separaremos en grupos : Ginji y Ban , Katsuki y Jubei , Heaven y Himiko, y por ultimo Enishi y yo - 

Heaven : - Me parece asi encontraremos rapido a la señorita Sarah - sonrei y saque unos comunicadores- cuando encuentren a Sarah llamen a los demás- 

Ginji : - Entonces que esperamos vamos - dijo decido y todos asintierón con la cabeza. 

En Otra Parte en la Mansión de Minorak. 

La pequeña Sarah Sakagami despierta lentamente y asustada pregunta. 

Sarah : - ¿Dondé estoy? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor. 

: - Despertaste no te preocupes no te haremos daño solo quieren el dinero de tu hermana - dijo una voz femenina. 

Sarah :- ¿Quien eres?- 

Riza : - Soy Riza Shinoku es un placer conocerte- dijo sonriendo. 

: - Riza deja de jugar y ven a ayudarme- dijo una voz varonil. 

Riza :- Ya voy Rizok - dijo - adios Sarah chan - sonrio y salio de la habitación. 

Sarah se quedo abrazo la almoada y dijo : - hermana ayudame - con lagrimas en los ojos. 

En Otra parte de la Mansión. 

Minorak : - Rally quiero que tu y tu grupo se encarge de cualquier intruso - dijo - no quiero asustar a mis invitados - 

Rally : - descuide señor se encargaran de ello - dijo y salio de la habitación. 

Minorak : - si y asi lograre finalizar mi plan- sonrio - Hun y Hon - dijo y dos hombres salieron de las sombras - vijilad bien al grupo de Rally no confio en ella - dijo - encargadse de cualquier intruso - sonrio y ambos desaparecieron. 

Mientras Rally caminaba por el pasillo. 

: - Parece que Julieta Sakagami contrato a un servicio de rescate- dijo un hombre en las sombras. 

Rally : - Ya veo nos encargaremos de ellos - dijo sonriendo - Sakio reune al grupo tengo que hablar con ellos - dijo. 

Sakio : - Si señora - dijo y desaparecio en las sombras. 

Rally : - por que pronto los GetBatkers llegaran y sera una pelea interesante- sonrio. 

Se ve una limosina entrando a una mansión en ella se encuentra Julieta Sakagami con un celular. 

Julieta : - Ya estamos llegando ¿estan listos? - pregunto. 

Voz Himiko : - Todo esta listo - dijo. 

Julieta : - Entiendo - dijo y colgo el celular - ya voy hermanita.- susurro. 

Heaven : - Tranquila todo estara bien - dijo. 

Julieta :- No estarias con Himiko - dijo. 

Heaven : - Si pero ¬¬ Ban dijo que me quedara contigo - dijo. 

En el camión. 

Himiko manejando : - ¿Estan todos listos? - preguntó. 

Ginji : - Si - dijo. 

Ban : - Muy bien recuerden todo el plan - dijo- Nos reuniremos en la entrada de la mansión tened cuidado - agrego. 

Shido : - No nos tienes que decir tendremos cuidado - dijo ¬¬. 

Katsuki : - Vamos chicos tranquilos - sonrio. 

Enishi : - Cielos lastima que no fui a la fiesta pude divertir a todos - dijo poniendo una cara graciosa. 

Jubei : - Otra vez no - dijo deprimido y en un rincon a todos les sale una gotita. 

Ginji : - Pobre Jubei san - dijo. 

El camión llega a la mansión , la limosina se desvia a la zona de la fiesta y el camión a la zona de descarga. 

Empleado : - ¿Quien viene? - pregunto mirando a la parte de adentro. 

Himiko : - Una persona que quiere pasar - dijo sonriendo y sacando uno de sus venenos haciendo que el tipo abriera la puerta ovedeciendo. 

Una vez adentro. 

Los empleados empezaron a abrir la puerta de atras y antes de que terminaran esta se abrio al intante atando a los empleados con ilos (de katsuki) de forma que pudieron salir los demas. 

Ban : - Muy bien ahora cada quien valla por su lado - dijo mientras corria al lado de Ginji entrando a una de las puertas que habia al igual que los demás con su respectiva pareja. 

Por el lado de Ginji y Ban. 

Ginji : - Ban chan este lugar es grande- dijo mientras caminaban por un extenso pasillo - ¿no nos habremos equibocado de lugar? - le preguntó. 

Ban : - Solo hay que segir y ver que encontramos - dijo y depronto entraron a una sala grande repleta de misiles y otras armas. 

Ginji : - Esto es terrible para que alguien querria tantas armas - dijo mirando los misiles. 

Ban : - No lo se pero tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo entonces una voz sono. 

: - Los estabamos esperando .- dijo. 

Ban : - Ginji tenemos compañia - dijo. 

Una rafaga de viento izo que perdieran el equilibrio una chica salio de las sombras. 

Riza : - Riza Shinkigami del agua un placer - dijo - mi misión es no dejarlos pasar - sonrio. 

Ginji : - ¿Shinkigami que es eso Ban? - dijo. 

Ban : - No estoy seguro - dijo pensativo entonces otra voz hablo. 

: - Riza deja de jugar con ellos - dijo saliendo un chico. 

Riza : - Rizok - dijo sonriendo. 

Rizok : - Soy Rizok Shinkigami del Viento - sonrio - No los dejaremos pasar - 

Ban : - Con que eso - dijo y sonrio - Ginji cuidate - dijo. 

Empezo la pelea. 

Ginji vs Riza , Ban vs Rizok. 

Por otro lado con Shido y Emishi. 

Emishi : - Este lugar parece un laberinto - dijo caminando - jamas crei que fuera tan dificil encontrar a Sarah chan - dijo. 

Shido : - Deja de quejarte y a correr - dijo pero se detuvo - tenemos compañia - susurro. 

: - Estas en lo correcto - dijo sonriendo y apareciendo. 

Emishi : - ¿Quien rayos eres? - pregunto. 

:- Soy Triela la Shinkigami de la energia sitica - dijo sonriendo. 

Shido : - Dejanos pasar estas en devilidad - dijo mirandola. 

Triela : - Con que eso cres- dijo sonriendo picaramente y depronto aparecio Madoka frente a Shido y este se quedo asombrado. 

Shido : - ¿Qué hace ella aqui? - pregunto. 

Triela : - Te equivocas es una visión una imagen creada por mis poderes sera tu oponente - sonrei y la imagen de Madoka empezo a atacar a Shido con bolas de energia haciendo que este las evitara. 

Enishi : - Cretina ,Shido kun nunca atacaria a Madoka chan - dijo molesto sacando su latigo. 

Triela : - Eso es lo divertido de esto - sonrio maliciosamente - pero te recomiendo que pongas atencion a tu batalla - sonrio y cerro los ojos y desaparecio y aparecio detraz de Emishi : - Con que el chico del latigo eh ? - sonrio mientras Enishi tratada de atacarla. 

Por otro lado con Jubei y Katsuki. 

Katsuki : - Interesante al parecer llegamos a una especie de laboratorio - dijo entrando a la habitación vio la pantalla que tenia una computadora cercana - Es el mapa de la ciudad - miro. 

Jubei : - Parece indicar un punto en especifico - dijo señalando - imposible es - dijo. 

Katsuki : - La casa de las hermanas Sakagami - dijo - sera mejor hablarle a los demás sobre esto - dijo tomando su comunicador- Hey chicos me escuchan - dijo pero nadie contesto. 

Jubei : - Creo que estan en problemas como nosotros - dijo mirando al frente un grupo de soldados los rodearon. 

Katsuki : - Ya veo - dijo saco sus cascabeles y se dispuso a atacar a los soldados mientras Jubei los atacaba con sus agujas, todos los soldados cayeron desmayados una voz y una aplauso salio de las sombras. 

: - Sorprendente asi que ese es el poder del señor de los Hilos Katsuki y de su protector Jubei sorprendente - dijo una voz femenina. 

Katsuki . - ¿Quién esta ahi? - preguntó. 

: - Somos los hermanos de la oscuridad - dijo un chico saliendo de las sombras junto con su hermana. 

Hun : - Sera interesate pelear contra ustedes - sonrio. 

Hon : - No dejaremos que pasen y toquen al señor ni que recuperen a la chica - dijo. 

Katsuki : - Parece que estos tipos seran dificiles- dijo. 

Empezo la pelea. 

Katsuki vs Hun , Jubei vs Hon. 

En Otra parte Himiko caminaba. 

Himiko : - Parece que estoy cerca de la señorita Sarah bueno eso digo por la cantidad de guardias que eh tenido que derribar- dijo caminando dejando atraz a los guardias envenenados - espero que los demás esten bien - dijo - como si me importara Ban Mido no deve estar en problemas - dijo algo molesta entonces vio una puerta de una habitación entro y encontro a Sarah sentada en la cama con la cabeza gacha no vio a ningun guardia. 

Himiko : - Con que aqui estabas - dijo. 

Sarah : - Eh ¿quién eres tu? - preguntó mirandola. 

Himiko : - Me llamo Himiko no te preocupes , vine a rescatarte junto con los GetBatkers- sonrio - Tu hermana nos contrato - agrego. 

Sarah : - ¿Estan aqui? - dijo - Corren peligro hay unos tipos poderosos - dijo alarmada. 

Himiko : - No te preocupes ellos saldran de esta - dijo - eso espero - susurro en voz baja - ahora vamonos - dijo pero de pronto abrazo a la niña esquivando una llama de fuego. 

Himiko : - Ya me resultaba extraño que no ubiera nadie - dijo. 

Sakio : - Mucho gusto usted deve ser la Dama Venenosa - dijo sonriendo - Yo soy Sakio el Shinkigami del Fuego - sonrio - y no voy a dejar que te lleves a la pequeña - agrego sonriendo. 

En el salón de la Fiesta. 

Julieta tomaba una copa de vino mientras ovserbaba a Minorak con detenimiento. 

Heaven : - Relajate Julieta todo va a estar bien - sonrio entonces llego un señor. 

Señor : - Señorita Julieta me alegra su presencia en la fiesta - dijo sonriendo. 

Julieta : - A mi tambien Enbajador de Francia - dijo sonriendo - Mi madre me hablo mucho de usted - agrego. 

Enbajador : - Si , me eh enterado de lo de su madre fui al entierro , lo siento mucho - dije - pero no se preocupe yo le ayudare a segir con el negocio de sus padres- 

Julieta : - Muchas gracias - dijo. 

En otra parte en la habitación de Minorak Rally ovserba una joya que esta dentro de un vitral. 

Rally : - Pronto la perla sera mia solo tengo que encargarme de que todo salga bien - dijo sonriendo - Yo la Shinkigami de la Tierra, lider del grupo lo lograre- susurre. 

Pelea Ban y Ginji vs Riza y Rizok. 

Ginji : - Cielos jamas habia conocido a alguien que pudiera dominar el agua de esta manera - dijo esquivando los contantes ataques de Riza. 

Riza: - Lo mismo digo me sorprendes ya veo por que te llamas El Emperador Relampago - dijo sonriendo - Esto se pone interesante - sonrio entonces lanzo un torrente de agua contra Ginji.- Toma un baño - sonrio. 

Ginji empapado : - Muchas gracias - dijo en su forma chibi - ya necesitaba uno - regreso a su forma normal- Pero has cometido un error al hacerlo - sonrio. 

Riza : - ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó pero recivio una descarga electrica cuando Ginji la ataco- Imposible aumento tu poder- asombrada. 

Ginji . - No savias que el agua es el principal conductor de electricidad?- preguntó y miro a Riza que se levanto - ¿Por qué continuan luchando? - 

Riza : - Los Shinkimagi no nos rendiremos asi de facil - 

Ginji : - No entiendo lo que pase pero se ve que tú eres una persona muy alegre - dijo mirandola y Riza lo miro asombrada. 

Riza : - ¿Comó sabes eso? - 

Ginji : - Por tu mirada , tu mirada refleja desición pero tambien tristesa y melancolia - susurro. 

Riza : - No entiendo - dijo - pero has ganado esta pelea asi que te dejare pasar - dijo - pero la proxima vez ganare - agrego y desaparecio. 

Ginji : - Bueno sera mejor que alcanze a Ban- se dijo para si. 

Por otro lado Ban vs Rizok. 

Ban : - Admito que eres bueno - dijo esquivando sus contantes ataques. 

Rizok : - Tu tambien me sorprendes Ban Mido - dijo sonriendo y lanzo otra rafaga de viento que lanzó a Ban contra el muro - veamos que haces ahora - susurro. 

Ban : - Devo pensar en una forma de engañar a este tipo sin usar mi jagan , lo tengo que guardar - penso mientras se levantaba - Que borde solo me atacas con viento deverias pelear como un hombre - dijo lanzandose contra Rizok tomandolo desprevenido y tomandolo del cuello arrinconandolo contra la pared.- Ahora responderas algunas preguntas- 

Rizok: - rayos - susurro y Ban lo solto, él callo al suelo jadeando. 

Ban : - ¿Para qué son todas estas armas? - preguntó señalando los misiles mientras encendia su cigarrillo. 

Rizok : - No lo se realmente, nosotros solo fuimos contratados por Minorak , nunca nos dijo nada de sus planes - dijo - Solo le dijo a nuestro lider pero este no nos dijo nada - dijo mirandolo - Y ahora ya no puedo responder más - dijo y le lanzo una rafaga de viento que distrajo a Ban y Rizok logró escapar. 

Ban : - Bueno segire con mi camino - dijo. 

Ginji : - Ban chan - dijo apareciendo - Me alegro que estes bien - dijo en forma chibi. 

Ban : - Veo que tu estas bien - dijo sonriendo. 

Por otro lado. 

Enishi : - No puedo creerlo es demasiado rapida - dijo esquivando con dificultad el ataque de Triela - Rayos - susurro. 

Triela : - Vamos chico del latigo eso es todo lo que tienes - dijo mirandolo - que aburrido - susurro. 

Enishi : - Veo que no te gusta sonreir - dijo. 

Triela : - ¿Reir¿Sonreir? esas palabras no existen en mi diccionario- dijo. 

En ese mismo lugar Shido esquiva los ataques de la imagen creada por Triela de Madoka incapaz de atacarla. 

Shido : - Si no hago algo rapido no podre ayudar a Enishi - dijo - devo terminar con ella pero - miro a la imagen era identica a Madoka y él no seria capaz de hacerle daño entonces una voz le grito. 

Enishi : - Shido kun date cuenta Madoka chan nunca te atacaria esa que vez enfrente de ti no es ella - dijo. 

Shido reacciono ante esas palabras y cuando se dio cuenta la imagen de madoka se trasformo en una simple muñeca manejada por unos hilos - asi que esto era - susurro - Forma Bestia Tijerrilla - dijo y corto los hilos y la muñeca se desplomo- Bestia Tigre - dijo y se avalanzó contra Triela que apenas pudo evitar el ataque. 

Triela : - Sorprendente - dijo - asi que el amo de las bestias es como lo pintan - susurro - bueno me eh divertido mucho con ustedes - dijo y desaparecio. 

Enishi : - Se ha ido creo que no hubieramos durado mucho era muy buena - 

Shido : - Asi es , y deve tener un corazón muy frio , no la perdonare por aver metido a Madoka en esto- 

Enishi : - Pero solo era una imagen- 

Shido : - Pero me engaño y no la perdonare- susurro - sigamos - 

Enishi : - Ok - dijo - esa chica se ve triste y solitaria - penso mientras segia a Shido. 

Por Otra Parte con Katsuki y Jubei. 

Katsuki . - Estos tipos son realmente fuertes- dije esquivando una especie de latigo negro. 

Hun : - Somos los hermanos de la oscuridad - dije sonriendo - nadie ha logrado vencernos - sonrei maliciosamente. 

Katsuki : - Eso cres - dije sonriendo. 

Hun : - Eh - dijo asombrada al verse rodeada de ilos (vease capitulo katsuki vs hun) - ¿Qué es esto?. 

Katsuki : - Cuando te bañas en un rio no importa cuanto te seques luego no podras desacerte de todas las gotas - dije y lanze el ataque dejandola mal herida. 

Hun : - No puedo creerlo - dijo se levanto - esta bien no me queda otra opcion que usar mi tecnica secreta - dijo y cerro los ojos depronto unas sombrass negras rodearon a Katsuki. 

Katsuki : - ¿Qué rayos es esto? - dijo entonces las sombras empezaron a girar y Hun abrio los ojos - Tecnica de Atrapamiento - dijo y las sombras se avalanzaron contra Katsuki que si no hubiese reaccionado rapido y cortado antes las sombras y saltado hubiese muerto. 

Hun : - Jaja que te parece - sonrio pero Katsuki se puso detraz de ella y se vio rodeada de ilos - asombroso - susurro Hun vio las sombras y estas se rompieron imediatamente desapareciendo - imposible nadie nunca habia escapado a mi tecnica secreta - dijo y cerro los ojos le lanzo una bola de energia a Katsuki y desaparecio. 

Katsukiesquivo la bola - es una chica muy extraña - dijo y se abrazo a si mismo temblando - aun siento los escalofrios de su tecnica - dijo- Sera mejor que vaya con Jubei puede estar en problemas - dijo. 

Jubei vs Hon. 

El combate habia sido muy reñido y ahora ambos estaban cansados. 

Hon : - Asombroso jamas habia peleado contra alguien como tu - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente - pero no te puedo dejar vivir - dijo y cerro los ojos unas sombras rodearon a Jubei pero esta vez tambien unas espadas filosas que aparecian y desaparecian. 

Jubei :- ¿Por qué ofreces tus habilidades asi?- dijo mirando nerviosamente a las sombras. 

Hon : - Por mi hermana - susurro - mi hermana Hun ha estado enferma de asma y no tengo dinero para pagar el hospital por eso me uni a Minorak para ganar dinero y poder ayudar a mi hermana - le dije mirandolo - pero no creo que tu entiendas- 

Jubei : - Te entiendo - dijo - Yo tambien tengo una hermana y haria todo por protejerla - dijo recordando a Sakura - pero luego alguien me enseño que habia otra manera de hacer feliz a la gente - dijo y recordo a Katsuki y su promesa- y ahora lo protejo con todo lo que tengo - 

Hon : - Ya veo - dijo - lastima - susurro y las sombras atacaron a Jubei junto con las espadas lo hubiesen atravezado pero unos ilos cortaron las sombras y las espadas. 

Jubei : - Imposible es - 

Katsuki : - Lamento la tardanza ¿estas bien Jubei san? - preguntó poniendose a su lado. 

Hon : - Eso queire decir - dijo alarmado - no no puede haver perdido Han - dijo y desaparecio preocupado por su hermana y buscandola. 

Katsuki : - Esos dos si que eran poderosos - dijo. 

Jubei : - si - dijo y se quedo callado recordando lo que le habia dicho Hon - muy cierto - agrego - Sera mejor que nos demos prisa - dijo. 

Katsuki solo lo miro confundido y lo siguio encontraron una puerta y esta se abrio. 

Ginji : - Mira Ban cha una laboratorio - dijo miro a Katsuki y Jubei - Katsu san , jubei san que alegria de verles- dijo. 

Katsuki : - No sabia que tuviera comunicacion- 

Ban : - Es ovio - dijo - Este laboratorio sirve para preparar el lanzamiento de los misiles - 

Katsuki : - Asi que era eso - 

Jubei : - Eso quiere decir que lo van a lanzar a casa de las hermanas - dijo. 

Ginji . - ¿Por qué harian eso?- 

Ban : - No lo se pero es mejor darnos prisa - 

Por otro lado con Himiko. 

Sarah estaba oculta tras un ropero viendo la pelea entre Sakio vs Himiko. 

Sakio : - Asi que la dama venenosa - dijo sonriendo y lanzando una llamarada de fuego el cuarto empezo a incendiarse. 

Himiko : - Rayos - dijo y tomo a Sarah y aprovecho la distraccion de Sakio lanzandole un veneno a las llamas para que lo rodearan, los soldados empezaron a persegirla y ella corria con Sarah en brazos llego a un armario y se metio dentro. 

Sarah : - ¿Vamos a morir? - preguntó. 

Himiko : - No descuida saldremos de esta - dijo - espero - dijo y se comunico con los demas.- ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?- no hubo respuesta mucho rato entonces 

Voz Ban : - ¿Himiko donde estas¿Qué ocurre? 

Himiko : - Encontre a Sarah chan pero estamos rodeadas por soldados y el Shinkimagi del fuego esta aqui , estamos ocultas en un ropero y...- dijo pero no hablo más por que llegaron más soldados y se quedo callada abrazando a Sarah para que no la descubrieran. 

De regreso con Ban, Ginji , Katsuki y Jubei. 

Ban : - Himiko - dijo pero nadie contesto. 

Voz Shido : - Escucharon eso vamos para aya - dijo. 

Voz Enishi : - Los alcanzaremos en segida - agrego y se corto la comunicacion. 

Katsuki : - hay que darnos prisa - dijo y todos salieron de ahi sigiendo el olor de fragancia de Himiko. 

Ginji : - Heaven san encontramso a Sarah - dijo comunicandose con Heaven. 

Voz Heaven : - Recibido - dijo - Te noto acelerado que pasa? 

Ban : - Tenemos que recuperarla tu solo quedate con Julieta - dijo y corto la comunicacion 

Mientras en la fiesta. 

Heaven : - Julieta san te tengo una buena noticia - dijo - han encontrado a Sarah- 

Julieta : - Me alegra eso - dijo sonriendo. 

Heaven : - No cantes victoria aun tienen que recuperarla al parecer estan en ciertos problemas- 

Entonces se quedo callada por que Minorak iva a dar un discurso. 

Minorak : - Me alegra mucho que todos esten presentes en la fiesta y más la señorita Julieta Sakagami - dijo y todos miraron a Julieta - Ha sufrido mucho por la perdida de sus padres pero ha segido con el proyecto de sus padres con mucho honor - dijo.- Ahora escucharemos las palabras del embajador de Francia.- 

Embajador : - En realidad no hay mucho que decir me alegra que la señorita Julieta haya aceptado mi propuesta y yo la ayudare con su proyecto - dijo - Me gustaria que Julieta pasara a dar un discurso - dijo y aplaudio fuertemente mientras Julieta subia. 

Minorak sonreia ya que nadie sabia sus planes pero arriba de la señorita Julieta estaba una pesa que la mataria si alguien intervenia ademas podia accionar los misiles en cualquier momento todo era perfecto.

* * *

Juubei:- Por fin termino este capitulo- 

Katzuki:- Jeje creo que lo hizo muy largo- 

Ayame:- Si jeje - dije llegando. 

Ban:- NOOOOOOOOO- 


	4. Chapter 4 Misión cumplida

Ayame:- Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo espero que les agrade muchisimo.

* * *

Capitulo 4 Misión Cumplida.

El grupo se reune siguiendo el rastro de Himiko.

Ban : - Espero que no sea tarde-

Ginji : - Yo igual -

Enishi : - Hay algo que aun no entiendo-

Ginji : - ¿Quienes son los Shinkagami?

Ban : - Shinkagami : Guardian de los elementos - dije mientras corriamos.

Shido : - Eso explica todo -

Katsuki : - Jamas crei que los Shinkagami existieran todavia -

Jubei : -Yo creia que era una leyenda-

Shido : - Pero no lo es -

En eso llegaron donde los soldados que rodaban un armario, Katsuki los amarro con sus ilos y pudieron pasar pero una llamarada de fuego se les puso enfrente.

Sakio : - Vaya asi que sigeis vivos - dijo.

Ban : - Tú deves ser el sinkigami del fuego ¿no es asi?

Sakio : - Esta en lo correcto señor Mido -

El armario se abrio y Himiko y Sarah salieron rapido, Sarah se puso detraz de los Get Batkers y Himiko al lado de Ginji.

Sakio : - Me superan en numero - dijo riendo- Pero no durara mucho - chiflo y llegaron los demas sinkagami.

Riza : - Ahora si estamos iguales - dije sonriendo.

Rizok :- Opino lo mismo-

Ban . - O perfecto-

Shido : - Asi que los Sinkigami -

Triela . - Asi es : Riza Sinkigami del agua, Rizok sinkigami del viento, Sakio sinkigami del fuego y yo Triela sinkigami de la energia sitica -

Katsuki :- ¿Y la sinkigami de la tierra?

Sakio : - Pronto aparecera - dijo riendo maliciosamente, los sinkigami estaban dispuestos a atacar pero el piso se empezo a mover.

Shido : - ¿Qué es esto?

Riza : - No nos vean a nosotros no tenemos nada que ver -

Sakio : - Nosotros no pero Rally si -

Ginji : - ¿Quien es Rally?

Shido :- Deve ser la Sinkigami de la tierra-

Entonces el piso se abrio y cayeron a mitad de la fiesta interrumpiendo el discurso del enbajador.

Ginji : - Oh oh - dijo.

Enbajador . - ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Minorak . - Ladrones - dijo y señalo a los Get Batkers pero tambien a los Sinkagami - Ellos planeaban robarle y destruir la empresa -

Toda la gente se los quedo viendo.

Ginji : - Eso no es cierto Minorak siempre fue el culpable - dijo - El planeaba destruir la mansión de las hermanas Sakagami -

Ban : - Tiene guardadas muchas armas y misiles -

Embajador .- ¿Es eso cierto?-

Julieta : - Eh incluso secuestro a mi hermana -

Sarah :- Es verdad -

Minorak se dio cuenta de que lo descubrieron y sonrio.

Minorak : - Es verdad - dijo y presiono el boton eh izo que la pesa cayera sobre Julieta, luego lanzo los misiles y acciono las bombas haciendo explotar todo a su alrededor - Jajaja soy poderoso - dijo entonces muchos muertos lo empezaron a rodear y s quedo asustado entonces.

Ban : - Solo un minuto - dijo y se rompio la imagen - ¿Tuviste un buen sueño? - preguntó y Minorak reacciono vio que Julieta estaba a salvo al lado del embajador y los Get Batkers.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto y los policias lo aprisionaron.

Ban : - Mi shagan - dijo sonriendo- Ahora iras a un lugar por tus pecados - dijo y la policia se llevo a Minorak pero este dijo antes: - Me las pagaran ya lo veran - dijo y desaparecio.

Embajador . - Muy bien yo me encargare de requisar todas las armas muchas gracias muchachos no se quienes sean pero nos ayudaron mucho -

Katsuki : - De nada -

Ginji . - ¿Oigan y los shinkigami?- pregunto.

Ban : - No lo se - dijo y se escucho una exploción y corrieron todos afuera, en un helicoptero Rally los saludo.

Rally . Muchas gracias Get Batkers gracias a ustedes pude robar la perla - dijo riendo y el helicoptero se alejo con los shinkigami arriba.

Más tarde en la mansión de las hermanas.

Julieta : - Aun no se como puedo pagarles - dijo sonriendo.

Ginji : - No se preocupe -

Shido . - Fue un honor salvar a la pequeña Sarah -

Katsuki . - Asi es - dijo y se empezaron a despedir alejandose de la mansion entonces Sarah dijo.

Sarah : - ¿Vendran a visitarnos verdad?

Ginji : - Claro - dijo sonriendo.

En el Honky Tonk

Natsumi : - Ginji , Ban regresaron - dijo sonriendo.

Ginji :- Hola Natsumi chan - dijo sentandose al lado de Ban , luego entraron los demás.

Paul : - ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Ban : - estoy cansado -

Himiko . - Es verdad fue exausante -

Heaven : - Callense va a pasar la noticia - dijo mriando el tv y todos pusieron atencion.

Reportera : - Nos encontramos en la mansión de Minorak donde hace unas horas fue descubierto que Minorak trafigaba drogas y armas- dijo e imagenes de las drogas y los misiles aparecieron - Fue descubierto gracias a la intervencion de unos chicos misteriosos llamados los Get Batkers - dijo - Acontinuacion hablaremos con el Embajador de Francia ¿Qué piensa de estos chicos?-

Embajador : - No se quienes sean pero nos icieron un gran favor y yo estoy en deuda con ellos , gracias a ellos las señoritas Sakagami no resultaron heridas-

Reportera : - Estas fueron las palabras del Embajador de Francia , ahora nos trasportamos a la mansión de las hermanas Sakagami.

Aparece una imagen de Sarah y Julieta.

Reportera : - ¿Digame señorita Julieta qué piensa sobre estos chicos¿Y sobre lo que paso?

Julieta : - Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a los Get Batkers por su ayuda, ademas de recuperar a mi hermana me recuperaron la felicidad - dijo sonriendo - Por eso la compañia Sakagami esta en deuda con ellos, por otro lado pienso segir con el proyecto de mi madre al lado de mi hermana , me siento fuerte y segura, por que pase lo que pase todo va a ir bien - dije.

Sarah : - Señorita Reportera - dijo - Me gustaria mandarle saludos a los Get Batkers: y decirles : muchas gracias por todo me devolvieron mi felicidad y de ahora en adelante no llorare por mi madre ya se que me cuida desde el cielo -

La reportera sonrio : - Eso ha sido la entrevista con las hermanas Sakagami.

Reportera : - Muchas gracias compañera - dijo - por otro lado emos recivido una noticia alarmanante en su viaje a la carcel la patrulla en donde se encontraba Minorak fue atacada y destruida , los policias que sobrevirieron dicen que unos jovenes de pelo plateado (hun y hon) atacaron el camión y se llevarón al señor Minorak ahora toda la policia esta buscandolos y tambien a un grupo que robo una perla sagrada el grupo se llama los shinkigami - dijo- esto es todo por esta noche lo mantendremos al tanto de la situación - dijo y Paul apago el televisor.

Heaven : - Asi que Minorak anda suelto todavia - dijo.

Ginji : - Por lo menos todo mundo ya sabe que es un mafioso-

Shido . - ese es nuestro unico consuelo -

Ban : - a mi me preocupa más el grupo de los shinkigami-

Katsuki : - Tienes razón con esos tipos no se puede jugar -

Jubei : - Bueno ya es tarde tengo que regresar a la fortaleza o Sakura se preocupara y me reñira - dijo saliendo.

Enishi : - Nos vemos chicos - dijo sigiendo a Jubei.

Katsuki : - Yo necesito ir a descansar estoy muy agotado - dijo y tambien salio.

Himiko :- Me voy a dormir adios chicos - dijo y salio segida de Heaven.

Heaven : - Dame un aventon por fa - dijo y Himiko asintio saliendo las dos.

Shido : - Bueno tengo que ir a ver a Madoka - dijo - bye - salio del local dejando a Paul, Ginji , Natsumi y Ban.

Natsumi : - ¿Por que esas caras? - pregunto - Icieron mucho lograron salvar la felicidad de las hermanas -

Ginji : - Tienes razón de todas maneras esa era la mision -

Ban : - Ni un centabo - dijo.

Ginji : - Vamos Ban tranquilo - dijo.

Ban: - Qué me queda - dijo suspirando mientras Paul, Ginji y Natsumi reian.

* * *

Ayame : - Un cafe Paul por favor -

Ban:- Con veneno por favor -

Ayame:- Que gracioso -


	5. Chapter 5 Una Semana en la Isla Desierta

Ban:- ¬¬ estas loca estas loca ¿nos quieres matar?-

Ayame:- para nada n.n solo seran unos dias xd

Himiko:- Lean y comprenderan u.u

* * *

Capitulo 5 Una semana en una isla desierta. Dia 1

Habia pasado exactamente una semana desde la misión de las hermanas Sakagami, Natsumi habia consegido boletos para un viaje a Hawai y habia invitado a los Get Batkers y a los otros (Shido,Katsuki, Himiko, Heaven, Paul, Jubei, Enishi y Madoka) por su duro trabajo en la ultima misión, todos habian abordado el avión (Que resulto ser una avion particular de un hombre y se dirigian ha Hawai , pero el avión a mitad del vuelo tuvo que detenerse en una isla desierta ya que se habia descompuesto el motor. 

Piloto : - Ni hablar me tomara una semana repararlo - 

Ban : - ¿UNA SEMANA? - dijo gritando algo molesto. 

Ginji : - Moriremos de hambre - dijo en forma chibi. 

Katsuki : - Calma Ginji aun tenemos provisiones - dijo. 

Himiko : - Lo ultimo que quisiera es estar en una isla desierta con Ban - dijo molesta. 

Madoka : - Calma chicos veran que todo se va a solucionar - dijo sonriendo - Mientras podemos recorrer la isla y ver si hay habitantes - 

Shido . - Bien pensado Madoka - dijo. 

Paul : - Yo me quedo aqui - dijo leyendo el periodico. 

Katsuki : - Bueno propongo que vayamos en grupos de dos - dijo. 

Todos asintieron y se separaron asi : 

Grupo 1 : Shido, Madoka, Enishi, Jubei y Katsuki. 

Grupo 2 : Ginji, Ban, Natsumi, Himiko y Heaven 

Mientras oculta entre los arbustos una figura los ovserba en silencio. 

Chica : - ¿Quiénes seran esos forasteros¿Qué quieren aqui? - se preguntó pensativa - Espero que no vengan ha hacer cosas malas - dijo. 

Por la parte del Primer grupo.

Enishi : - Solo hay plantas, plantas, más plantas no veo nada -

Shido : - Callate ya - dijo llevando a Madoka de la mano.

Enishi : - ¿Por qué a ella la gias y a nosotros no?-

Shido : - ¬¬ -

Enishi : - mejor me callo - dijo nervioso y siguieron con su camino.

Juebei : - No parece haber nadie aqui -

Katsuki : - Opino lo mismo -

Madoka se detuvo de pronto.

Shido : - ¿Pasa algo?

Madoka : - No es nada es que me parecio escuchar un ruido- dijo.

Jubei :- Devio ser algun animal - dijo y siguio caminando.

Madoka :- Si supongo-

Mientras por otro lado.

Ban : - Bien señor direcciones ¿a donde fuimos a parar?

Ginji forma chibi : - creo que me equivoque de camino-

Natsumi : - Calma los dos encontraremos el camino -

Himiko : - No me extrañaria que Ban Mido encontrara un camino a mitad de la selva-

Ban : - ¬¬ -

Heaven : - Ya basta los dos parecen un matrimonio -

Ambos se sonrojaron y no dijieron nada.

Ban : - Sigamos con el camino -

Heaven :- Si es que lo encontramos -

Ginji :- Muero de hambre mejor regresemos y busquemos mañana-

Ban : - Me parece buena idea -

Más tarde todo el grupo se reune y hacen una fogata, y comienzan a cenar.

Heaven : - Se hizo rapido de noche -

Natsumi : - Es verdad -

Madoka : - La cena esta lista-

Todos comenzaron a cenar.

Shido : - Me extraña que no haya nadie-

Katsuki :- Eso se inifica que estamos en una isla desierta.-

Enishi : - Bueno lo mejor sera dormir y pensar mañana en una solución.- dijo y se quedo dormido. 

Paul : - Opino lo mismo que Enishi- 

Heaven : Bien - dijo y saco una casa de campaña del avión y la armo - Chicas entrad - dijo sonriendo mientras Madoka, Natsumi, Himiko y ella entraban a dormir - Y no espien - 

Himiko : - Tendre preparado un perfume no te preocupes - sonrio maliciosamente y cerro la puerta de la tienda de campaña. 

Ginji : - ¿Por qué nosotros devemos dormir afuera? 

Ban : - Esa Heaven solo trajo una casa de campaña para las chicas y para nosotros no - 

Katsuki : - De echo hay unos sacos de dormir - dijo sacandolos. 

Jubei : - Esperen sera mejor que nos turnemos para hacer guardias, no sabemos que puede pasar - 

Ginji : - Es verdad- 

Shido : - Bien yo hare la primera guardia junto con Enishi - dijo y lo desperto. 

Enishi : - Esta bien esta bien - dijo bostezando. 

Katsuki : - Yo me encargare de la segunda junto con Jubei- 

Ban :- Yo y Ginji haremos la última guardia - 

Paul : - Bueno buenas noches - dijo y entro al avión a dormir. 

Todos a exepción de Enishi y Shido se durmieron en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, tuvierón una noche tranquila, sin saber que alguien los vijilaba desde las sombras, despues de Enishi y Shido, siguieron Katsuki y Jubei, no hubo problemas tampoco, entonces llego la guardia de Ban y Ginji. 

Ginji adormilado aun : - Ban chan ¿cres qué podamos salir de aqui?- 

Ban : - Por supuesto si es que ese piloto arregla la avioneta - 

Ginji : - Espero que lo logre - dijo en su forma chibi - no me gustaria quedarme a vivir en esta isla para siempre - 

Ban : - Creme que a mi tampoco tengo mejores cosas que hacer- 

Ginji (forma chibi) ¿Olle Ban chan no te parece que es muy tranquilo el lugar y el mar?- le preguntó mirando hacia el mar. 

Ban : - Si demasiado tranquilo - suspiro. 

Ginji : - Jeje tal vez mañana podamos nadar un poco o intentar pescar ¿qué opinas? 

Ban : - Suena bien - suspiro - No te muevas - dijo de pronto. 

Ginji : - ¿Eh?- 

El piloto salio del avión y no se percato de los chicos, simplemente se dirigio hacia el bosque. 

Ginji : - ¿Qué estara haciendo afuera a esta hora de la noche? 

Ban : - No lo sé - dijo entonces escucho un ronquido dandole a entender que Ginji se habia quedado dormido.

* * *

Ban:- ¬¬ Gr...

Ayame:- ¿Qué?-

Ginji:- n.n me esta gustando mucho este capitulo dejen sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6 Sheika

Ayame:- Seguimos en el emocionante capitulo- dice tomando el sol, mientras Ban y Ginji le dan aire con dos grandes hojas.

Ban:- ¬¬ Solo lo hago por el dinero, si no me pagara ya me habria desecho de ella-

Ayame:-¿Dijiste algo?-

Ban:- No nada-

Ginji:- T.T-

* * *

Capitulo 6 Sheika.

Ya habian pasado tres dias, desde que estaban en la isla y no habian vuelto a ver al piloto salir de la cabina en la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, bueno solo cuando el segundo dia a Ban se le subio el calor a la cabeza y trato de hacerles señales a un barco con las provisiones, que si Himiko no lo hubiera detenido adios provisiones, el tercer dia Heaven habia consegido trajes de baño que traia y se los habia prestado a las chicas, que se la pasaron nadando todo el dia mientras los chicos preparaban el desayuno, en la tarde Enishi llego golpeado por tratar de espiar a las chicas. Por otro lado Paul habia dicho que muchas provisiones habian desaparecido y todos miraron a Ginji y Ban que eran los más sospechosos y a Shido pensando que le pudo aver dado de comer a sus amigos.

Shido :- No segire con esta discusion - dijo cruzando los brazos.

Ban : - ¿Seguro que no estas alimentando a los delfines y tus amigos ?

Shido : ¬¬ no seras tu Mido -

Himiko : - Sospecho que si-

Ban : - Si como no-

Katsuki : - Calma chicos devemos averiguar quien es pero no creo que seamos nosotros-

Ginji : - Lo dices muy confiado-

Shido : - Se me hace que fuiste tu-

Todos rodean a Katsuki pero Jubei les lanza unas agujas.

Shido : - Esta bien no fue el -

Jubei : ¬¬-

Entonces escuchan un grito proviniente de la zona donde estaban Madoka y Natsumi y corren hacia haya, ven a un mono robando provisiones y se va.

Ban : - Encontramos al ladron sigamoslo -

Enishi : - Ok - dijo y empezo a persegirlo, el mono se quedo rodeado de todos asustado arrinconado con la comida en una roca.

Ban : - Devuelvenos la comida o cenare Mono asado-

Entonces alguien dice.

: Que nadie lo toque - dijo y voltearon para encontrar a una chica de más o menos 15 años.

Ginji : - Una chica - dijo.

Ban:- Pero no habia gente -

Katsuki : - Tal vez se oculto muy bien-

Shido : - ¿Es este tu mono?- pregunto y el mono lo mordio y se fue al hombro de la chica.

: - ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Katsuki : - No te preocupes venimos en son de paz-

Natsumi : - ¿Donde estan tus padres pequeña?

: - ¿Padres? no tengo padres, fui avandonada aqui de pequeña- dije.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Ginji : - ¿Como te llamas?

¿?: - Sheika.-

Heaven : - Bueno Sheika chan ¿por que no comes con nosotros?

Sheika los miro unos segundos y asintio, poco a poco fue perdiendo la desconfianza y empezo a comer como si no hubiera comido.

Paul : - Cielos si que come mucho y eso que eh visto comer a Ginji y Ban -

Ginji (chibi): - Jiji-

Ban : - ¬¬-

Katsuki : - Parece no haber comido en mucho tiempo- dijo- ¿Por que la dejarian aqui?

Piloto : - Tal vez yo pueda contestar esa pregunta - dijo llegando y sobresalto a todos.

Enishi : - ¿Conoce la historia de esta niña?

Piloto : - Veran esto sucedio hace 10 años, en un viaje en crucero de la mafia japonesa, en el iva la familia de uno de los mafiosos, una chica de cinco años, llamada Sheika y su madre, a sheika le gustaba mucho la aventura y el mar, sus padres la querian mucho pero su madre siempre estaba con la mirada perdida, y su padre en asuntos de la mafia, entonces hubo una tormenta y el barco se undio, sus padres que ivan en una lancha junto con ella tuvieron una discusión, en la que sin querer sheika cayo al agua y no volvio a ver lo sucedido, al parecer ha vivido aqui sobreviviendo todo lo que puede -

Katsuki : - Entonces ella cre que sus padres la avandonaron-

Jubei : - Que triste se deve sentir -

Ginji (lagrimas en los ojos) : - pobre Sheika chan -

Enishi : - Ya se vamos a hacerla reir -

Ban : - Ejem yo tengo una pregunta ¿por que ivas al bosque continuamente?¿por que sabes tanto de Sheika?-

Piloto : - Por que ...yo soy su padre -dijo y se quedo callado - despues de perder a Sheika mi esposa murió de tristesa un año despues, yo deje la mafia y me di cuenta del horror que habia cometido, todo lo que habia pasado junto a mi familia , lo habia estropeado, por eso me volvi piloto, y me entere luego de un rumor : de que en una isla habia una niña salvaje y mi corazón tuvo la esperanza de que ella fuera, pero no me atrevo a decirle ni a que me vea despues de estos años-

Paul : - Ya lo sospechaba el avión nunca estubo descompuesto-

Ban : - ¿Que has dicho?

Paul : - El motor del avión nunca se descompuso, este hombre lo uso como escusa para poder buscar a su hija.

Piloto : - Es cierto, lo lamento mucho - dijo.

Himiko : - Bueno entonces ¿por que no le dices la verdad?

Piloto : - Ya viste su cara , ella me odia -

Ginji : - No creo que te odie, en el fondo eres su padre y estas arrepentido por lo que hiciste eso es lo más importante-

Shido : - Ademas continuamente llora por ustedes - dijo.

Katsuki : - ¿Como lo sabes?

Shido : - El mono me lo acaba de decir - dijo y el monito salio detras de su espalda.

* * *

Ayame:- n.n esta es la historia de Sheika chan T.T pobrecita. 

Ginji:- !!Yo te protejere Sheika chan!!- dice

Ban:- ¬¬ Ginji esa es una estatua-

Ginji:- Ah T.T-


	7. Chapter 7 El ataque de los piratas

Todos:- ¬¬-

Ayame:- T.T lo siento muchisimo-

Ban:- ¬¬ que cruel eres-

* * *

Capitulo 7 El ataque de los piratas : encuentros inesperados, muerte y regreso a casa. 

Entonces llegaron Himiko y Madoka de su paseo por el bosque muy alteradas. 

Ban : - ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté a Himiko. 

Himiko : - Piratas - dije - Un grupo de piratas ha desembarcado a la isla estan todos armados - dije - son la banda de los piratas Rojos muy peligrosos- 

Madoka : - Sheika chan a ido a atacarlos no quiere que entren- 

Ginji : - Rayos hay que darnos prisa - dijo y toods entraron en silencio al bosque preparando una enboscada. 

Un grupo de piratas entro al bosque y grito se vio rodeado de Hilos y fueron capturados por Katsuki. 

Entonces Sheika aparecio y se disponia a atacar a los piratas cuando el capitan se avalanzo contra ella con una lanza pero alguien intervino. 

Piloto : - ¿Te encuentras bien Sheika hija? - pregunto siendo atravezado por la lanza. 

Sheika : - PAPA - dijo llorando. 

Ginji : - Ustedes son unos - dijo molesto. 

Capitan : - Jaja que perderor, asi que no intervengan tenemos que terminar una misión - dijo. 

Katsuki : - ¿Qué trasportan en ese barco? 

: - Droga - dijo una voz conocida para muchos y Ginji se quedo en su forma chibi. 

Ginji : - Akabane...san - dijo temploroso. 

Ban : - Jackall - dijo. 

Himiko - Ya veo has sido contratado por estos tipos para trasportar - dijo. 

Akabane : - Vaya, vaya quien diria que nos encontrariamos en este lugar - dijo sonriendo y mirando al grupo. 

Shido : - Eres un...- 

Akabane : - Les recomiendo que no intervengan o me tomare la molestia de eliminarlos - 

Ginji (chibi) : - mejor hacerle caso - 

Ban : - Esta bien - dijo y cargo el cuerpo del piloto mientras Himiko se llevaba a Sheika llorando - no nos meteremos en tu misión - dijo y los demás lo siguieron internandose en el bosque, vieron como el barco se alejaba de la costa. 

Sheika : - papa - dijo llorando cuando le hicieron una tumba y lo enterraron- papa- dijo y abrazo a Madoka. 

Katsuki : - Pobre chica, ahora realmente ha perdido a sus padres- dijo. 

Paul : - tenemos un problema - 

Heaven : - ¿Alguien sabe conducir un avion? 

Ban : - AH ¿COMO REGRESAREMOS? 

Sheika : - yo se como - dijo secandose las lagrimas - sigaanme 

Heaven : - ¿De que hablas ? 

Todos siguieron a Sheika y se internaron en el bosque entonces se toparon con un gran barco que parecia ser un viejo buque de guerra avandonado. 

Enishi : - Quien diria que esto estaba aqui - dijo - nosotros no lo vimos - 

Natsumi : - Por que no entramos muy profundo - dijo. 

Sheika :- Al parecer no tiene energia no servira de mucho- 

Ginji :- De eso yo me encargo - sonrio y entraron al buque llegaron a donde estaba la corriente y Ginji se concentro y acciono la energia. 

En otra parte del buque en la sala de mando, Katsuki y Heaven se encargaban de arrancarlo. 

Enishi, Sheika, Shido y Himiko se encargaron de quitar la malesa y plantas que habian ido creciendo en el barco, de esa forma lograron avanzar. 

Ginji : - Lo logramos - dijo y vio a Sheika mirar a la isla al tumulo de su padre que se ovserbaba en la orilla, poco a poco fue desapareciendo. 

Ban : - El se sacrifico por ti asi que no te preocupes - dijo. 

Sheika :- ¿A donde ire ahora? 

Madoka : - Pues - dijo - si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa - dijo sonriendo. 

Shido : - Me parece genial idea - 

Sheika :- Extrañare a mi monito- 

Shido : - Descuida - sonrio y el monito salio detras de el. 

Sheika : - Monky estas bien - sonrio. 

Himiko : - Aun me preocupa ¿que trasportaba Akabane y el grupo de los piratas rojos? 

Enishi : - Dijo que droga- 

Ban : - no lo creo - susurro - pero no hay que preocuparse por eso ahora - 

En otra parte en una isla. 

Rizok : - Muy bien todo el cargamento de trampas y armas parece haber llegado- 

Akabane : - Tuve un pequeño encuentro con los Get Batkers pero decidieron no intervenir. 

Sakio : - De ellos nos encargaremos más tarde.- sonrio. 

Akabane : - Por cierto no pude traer a la chica - sonrio. 

Triela : - No importa pronto la shikagami de las plantas lograra reunirse con nosotros y eso lo consegire yo - 

Por otra parte llegaron a la ciudad y cada quien se fue a sus repectivos lugares : Sheika se fue con Shido y Madoka, Enishi y Jubei fueron a la fortaleza, Katsuki a casa, Himiko a su casa, Heaven a atender unos negocios y darse un baño relajante, y Ban, Ginji, Natsumi y Poul llegaron al Honky Tonks. 

Ban :- Que agotador juro que no vuelvo a ir de viaje - djio. 

Ginji :- Bueno al final fue diverito y me alegro por que salvamos a Sheika chan - 

Ban : - Bueno mañana iremos al centro a buscar trabajo - dijo. 

Ginji : - Hi Ban chan - sonrio.

* * *

Akabane:- Por fin hice mi aparición- dijo sonriendo.

Todos:- ¬¬Ayame ¿como pudiste hacer eso?-

Ayame:- ¿Dejar que entrara Akabane?¿o dejar huerfana a Sheika?-

Todos:- ¬¬ Ambas cosas-


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Donde esta Ginji?

Fans de Ginji:-¬¬- 

Volts : - ¬¬- 

Ban:-¬¬- 

Ayame: u.u-

* * *

Capitulo 8 El ataque de los Shinkigami. Primera Parte ¿Dondé esta Ginji? 

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la isla , todos parecian llevar una vida tranquila, hasta que en Honky Tonks ubo una reunión ya que era el aniverario de la fundación del Honky Tonks y Heaven habia decidido hacerle una fiesta a Paul al igual que Natsumi por eso reunieron al grupo para celebrar la fiesta un dia antes, cuando Paul habia salido a quien sabe donde. 

Heaven : - Muy bien necesito que cada quien se encarge de algo - les dijo sonriendo. 

Katsuki : - Es una exelente idea - dije - yo me encargare de traer los adornos - 

Himiko : - A mi dejeme la comida - sonrei. 

Ban : ¬¬ seguro que esta envenenada- 

Himiko : ¬¬ 

Madoka : - Yo horneare una deliciosa tarta con ayuda de Sheika - 

Sheika : - Por supuesto - sonrio. 

Shido :- Mm tal vez contrate a alguien para divertirnos - sonrio. 

Enishi : - Yo puedo hacerlo - 

Shido : - ¬¬ en quien cres que pensaba- 

Jubei : - Esperen yo lo intentare...tres...tristes...tigres...- 

Katsuki : - Tranquilo Jubei san - sonrio. 

Ginji : - Entonces yo me encargare de encontrar un regalo para Paul- 

Ban : - Hn yo no tengo tiempo para eso asi que haslo solo - 

Heaven : - Claro Ban ya que a ti te encargare que limpies el local para la fiesta- 

Ban : - ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? 

Heaven :- Tengo negocios que atender ademas no quiero que mis uñas se ensucien- 

Shido : - Pobre serpiente- 

Ban : - ¬¬ callate chico mono- 

Cada quien se fue a hacer lo cometido, al dia siguiente todo ya estaba listo para la llegada de Paul pero habia un problema : Ginji se le habia olvidado compar el regalo y habia ido rapido, entonces habia llegado Paul y habia comenzado la fiesta pero... 

Ban : - Ya se tardo demasiado- mirando el reloj. 

Katsuki : - ¿Le habra pasado algo a Ginji? 

Shido : - Tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo. 

Por otra parte Ginji caminaba por las calles desesperado habia logrado compar el adorno pero. 

Ginji : - ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTOY? Espera creo que ya me perdi - se pone en su forma chibi - BAN CHAN AYUDAME - dijo y siguio caminando entonces escucho una voz detraz suyo. 

Sakio : - Vaya si es el emperador Relampago - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. 

Ginji : - Tu eres el Shikigami del fuego - 

Sakio : - Me alaga que me recuerdes - 

Ginji : - ¿Qué quieres?- 

Sakio : - Pelear - sususurró y se lanzo contra Ginji. 

Entonces hubo una exploción que se escucho a muchos kilometros todos los del Honky Tonks salieron. 

Shido : - Esa exploción. 

Ban :- Es la misma producida por Ginji cuando se enoja espero que este bien - dijo corriendo segido de los otros vieron una anbulancia que los arrebaso y llegaron rapido, el lugar estaba destrosado. 

Doctor : - Rapido tiene heridas graves -dijo y los doctores subieron a Ginji a la camilla y a la anbulancia. 

Katsuki : - Ginji- 

Doctor : - ¿Son conocidos? 

Ban asintio al igual que los demás, todos subieron a la Anbulancia muy preocupados (Eran Ban, Katsuki , Shido, Heaven y Himiko). 

Himiko - ¿Qué le habria pasado? 

Ban : - No lo se, maldición devi acompañarlo 

Shido :- No te eches la culpa Mido - 

Entonces Ginji fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. 

Ginji : - ¿Dondé estoy? 

Ban : - Ginji ¿Como te encuentras?¿Qué te paso? 

Ginji : - Pues ...estaba tratando de regresar al Honky Tonks, me habia perdido...entonces aparecio uno de los shinkigami del fuego y tubimos una pelea...y ...ya no recuerdo más - 

Katsuki : - Asi que los Shinkigami atacan de nuevo- 

Shido : - Eso es muy malo- 

Himiko : - ¿Por qué atacarian a Ginji? 

Ban : - No tengo ni la menor idea- 

Más tarde en el hospital, los doctores atendierón a Ginji mientras que Katsuki, Ban, Shido, Himiko y Heaven esperaban en la sala de espera impacientes, despues de un rato salió el doctor e imediatamente todos se avalanzarón sobre él 

Ban : - ¿Comó esta Ginji? - 

Katsuki : - ¿Es algo grave? 

Shido : - ¿Se recuperara? 

Himiko : - ¿Sigue vivo ? 

Doctor : - Calma, calma - dijo - Su compañero esta bien, solo mal herido, con que descanse un dia se sentira mejor - 

Heaven : - ¿Lo podemos pasar a ver? 

Doctor : - Claro - sonrio. 

Todos entrarón hasta donde estaba Ginji acostado mirando al techo aburrido, al verlos entrar se alegro mucho. 

Ginji : - Ban chan, Katsu, Shido, Señorita Heaven - dijo tratando de levantarse. 

Ban : - Estas echo polvo - dijo - ¿Qué fue lo que paso Ginji? 

Ginji : - Ya te dije...que me encontre con el sinkigami de fuego y luego me ataco y no recuerdo que paso...- dijo tomandose la cabeza con las manos - Lo siento- 

Katsuki : - No te preocupes Ginji kun estoy seguro de que lo recordaras - sonrio. 

Ginji :- Pero el regalo...- 

Heaven :- Jubei se encargo de llevarselo a Paul e informara a Natsumi y los otros lo que sucedio- 

Ginji : - Ya veo- 

Shido : - Cielos esos shinigami sabia que no me gustaban- 

Himiko : - ¿Pero por qué atacaron a Ginji? 

Shido : - No lo se - 

Ban : - No importa no los perdonare por haber tocado a mi camarada - 

Mientras tanto en el Honky Tonks. 

Natsumi : - Espero realmente que Ginji se encuentre bien - dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla preocupada. 

Enishi . - Descuida Ginji es muy fuerte, estara bien- 

Madoka :- Eso espero- 

Sheika : - ¿Quién lo ataco? 

Enishi : - Un grupo muy peligroso llamados los Shinkigami- 

Sheika : - Ya veo- 

En ese momento al local entro Juubei, todos fueron donde él y le preguntaron el estado de Ginji. 

Juubei .- Se encuentra herido, pero si descansa un dia se recuperara, una persona normal ya habria muerto con sus heridas- 

Madoka :- Que alivio- sonrio- Les propongo que hagamos un delicioso postre para Ginji- 

Natsumi . - Me parece muy buena idea - sonrei - ¿Nos ayudan chicos? - les preguntó a Enishi y a Juubei.(paul habia subido a descansar, más bien le habian obligado a descansar por su fiesta). 

Enishi :- Por ...- empezo a decir Enishi pero Juubei lo interrumpio. 

Jubbei :- No sabemos si hay más shinikgami cerca estaremos vijilando - dijo y saco arrastrando a Enishi. 

Enishi- Descuiden no dejaremos que nadie entre chicas - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y salieron. 

Madoka :- Bueno Sheika hay que empezar a preparar los ingredientes - dijo sonriendo. 

Natsumi :- Muy bien yo también ayudare- 

Sheika .- Ok- dijo pero estaba pensando en los shikigami, por alguna razón le atraia ese tema.

* * *

Ban:- ¬¬ Vas a morir- 

Ayame:- T.T dejame terminar el fic por lo menos ¿vale?- 

Katsuki:- buena idea le dejamos terminar el fic n.n- 

Akabane:- Y luego terminamos con ella- 

Ayame:- T.T perdonenme- 


	9. Chapter 9 La desaparición de Sheika

Ginji:- No te preocupes Ayame chan yo te protejo n.n-

Ban:- Bueno por esta vez te perdono ¬¬-

Madoka:- T.T-

Shido:- ¬¬-

Ayame:- T.T quiero mi abogado-

* * *

Capitulo 9 El ataque de los shinkigami segunda parte La desaparicion de Sheika.

Al dia siguiente todos fueron a visitar a Ginji, con la tarta que las chicas le habian echo.

Ginji :- En verdad muchisimas gracias - le dije a Madoka chan.

Madoka :- No te preocupes, es como festejo de que te recuperaste-

Natsumi :- Lo mismo digo - dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Enishi :- Quiero enfermarme para ser tratado igual - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Himiko :- Como si alguien quisiera hacerte un pastel-

Ban :- Es cierto, prefiero segir enfermo a provar el pastel de Himiko-

Himiko :- Estas diciendo que no se cosinar -

Ban :- Yo no dije eso-

Heaven :- Ahi van otra vez - dijo suspirando y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Shido :- No cambias Serpiente tarada-

Ban :- ¬¬ mira quien habla chico bestia-

Ginji :- Vamos chicos no pelen - dijo tratando de calmarlos.

Katzuki :- No te preocupes en calmarlos Ginji Kun, son muy dificiles- Ban y Shido le echan una mirada asesina, Katzuki empieza a chiflar como si nada.

Sheika :- ¿En serio te encuentra usted bien Ginji kun?- le preguntó.

Ginji :- Por supuesto Sheika chan, despues de un descanso me siento como nuevo-

Heaven :- Eso dices pero luego no te puedes ni levantar-

Ginji :- Jeje -

Sheika :- ¿Pero quiénes son esos shinkigami?- les pregunté.

Katzuki :- Pues es un grupo de delincuentes que usan los poderes de la naturaleza, viento ,fuego, agua, tierra y telequinesis y solo son esos creo-

Sheika :- Ya veo- dijo y se quedo pensativa.

Madoka :- ¿Por qué la pregunta Shieka chan?.-

Sheika :- Eh no por nada - dijo sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, ante el interes de Sheika se hizo un silencio que fue roto por el estomago de Ginji.

Ginji :- Esto lo siento ¿podemos comenzar a comer?

Ban :- No tienes remedio- dijo suspirando y su esomago tambien gruño - Esta bien esta bien-

Todos rieron, Sheika se levanto y dijo.

Sheika :- Bueno regresare a casa de Madoka, me gustaria acompañarlos más tiempo pero tengo cosas que hacer - dijo sonriendo y salio de la habitación.

Madoka :- Creo que aun no puede superar lo de sus padres, la eh oido murmurar entre sueños -

Katzuki :- Tarde o temprano lo tendra que superar - dijo - Lo que me impresiona es que se muestre muy interesada en los shinkigami espero que no haga nada -

Ginji :- Shinkigami empiezan a ser una pesadilla - dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

Ban :- No sabemos cual va a ser su proximo movimiento hay que tener los ojos muy bien abiertos a cualquier acto sospechoso-

Enishi :- Tienes razón, bueno regresare a la Fortaleza, deje a Jubbei, Sakura y Makubex ahi y quedamos de tomar el té- dijo saliendo.

Katzuki :- Espera yo te acompaño - dijo siguiendolo.

Madoka :- Yo necesito ir de compras ¿ shido kun me acompañas? - le preguntó.

Shido :- Por supuesto, luego ire a la Fortaleza también, tengo ganas de ver a Makubex- dijo y salio con Madoka.

Ginji :- Enviale recuerdos de mi parte a Maxubex, Jubbei y Sakura chan - le dije - Tal vez si me dan de alta vaya -

Heaven :- Bueno yo tengo que ir a negociar - dijo saliendo.

Himiko :- Yo tengo que ir a trabajar , Natsumi el Honky Tonks esta por el rumbo ¿ te llevo?-

Natsumi :- Si muchas gracias - dijo sonriendo - Cuidense Ban y Ginji no se metan en problemas - dijo y salio con Himiko.

Ban y Giji se quedaron solos.

Ban :- Por fin un poco de paz-

Ginji :- ¿Olle Ban chan?¿Por qué cres que me hayan atacado?

Ban :- No lo sé, pero tengo una muy mala espina - dijo - Bueno cuando te den de alta vamos a la Fortaleza con los otros ¿vale?-

Ginji :- Pero ¿no vamos a buscar empleo?-

Ban :- No, hoy te dejare descansar dos dias - dijo sonriendo.

Ginj (chibi). -Gracias Ban chan-

Mientras en el parque.

Sheika :- Todos son tan amables¿acaso sienten lastima?-

Voz :- No te dejes engañar por esas sonrisas - dijo Sheika voltio y vio a una mujer.

Triela :- Yo se todo lo que has sufrido, ellos no conocen eso, solo te engañan - dijo mirandola a los ojos.

Sheika :- ¿Quién es usted? - dijo y se sintio atraida a esos ojos.

Triela :- Soy Triela, descuida no te hare daño - dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Sheika - Entiendo todo lo que has sufrido, te llevare conmigo , conoceras a otras personas que sufren como tu- dijo y Sheika cerro los ojos, imediatamente Triela se telentrasporto con ella en brazos, dejando silencioso el parque.

Más tarde en la Fortaleza,

Katzuki, Shido, Enishi, Sakura, Juubei y Makubex ya estaban reunidos, Sakura preparo un poco de té, mientras Katzuki y Shido ponian al tanto de la situación a Makubex y cia, y sobre el estado de Ginji.

Enishi :- Rayos, ojala ubiera estado ahi, le daria una buena tunda a ese tipo-

Juubei :- En realidad me sorprendio¿comó pudo vencer asi de facil al señor Ginji?-

Shido :- Eso es lo que a mi también me preocupa-

Sakura llegando con el té : - ¿Comó esta el señor Ginji se recuperara?-

Katzuki :- Hoy lo van a dar de alta en el hospital y vendra para aca -

En eso llego Ren.

Ren :- Puf... ¬¬ Enishi ¿por qué no me dijiste que Katzuki y Shido habian venido? - dijo enojada.

Enishi :- Jeje -

Katzuki :- Gusto en verte Ren chan - le dijo sonriendo y Ren se sonrojo.

Sakura puso al corriente a Ren de la situación esta se quedo asombrada.

Ren :- ¿Shinkigami?-

Makubex :- Asi es Ren ¿has escuchado sobre ellos?- preguntó despues de estar callado un buen rato.

Ren :- No sé mucho, pero hace unos dias un tipo con cachucha vino a visitar a mi abuelo - les dije - Solo pude escuchar que queria unos datos importantes que mi Abuelo tenia y que pertenecia a los shinkigami, mi abuelo se nego a darle los datos y el shinkigami dijo que regresaria.-

Makubex :- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

Ren :- Lo siento, mi abuelo me ha tenido muy ocupada-

Katzuki :- No te preocupes, gracias por revelarnolos -

Shido :- ¿Qué datos querra ese tipo?-

Sakura :- Deven ser muy importantes-

Voz :- ¿Qué es importante?- preguntó una voz y llego Ginji al lado de Ban.

Katzuki :- Ginji, Ban ya han llegado-

Makubex :- ¿Señor Ginji ya se encuentra mejor?. - preguntó.

Ginji :- Perfectamente, auqnue el doctor me dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo en un dia-

Ban :- Sospecho que eso va a saer muy dificil ¿de que hablaban?-

Katzuki puso al tanto de lo que habian hablado a Ginji y a Ban.

Ginji :- ¿Entonces uno de los Shinkigami estuvo en la fortaleza?

Ban :- ¿Qué información buscaba?¿No sabes algo Ren?

Ren :- No lo sé, mi abuelo no me quiso decir nada y cuando le preguntó cambia de tema -

Makubex :- Deve estar ocultando algo, recuerdo que cuando estaba con él solia hacer eso cuando le preguntaba algo -

Shido :- ¿Entonces que hacemos?-

Juubei :- Permanecer alertas -

En ese momento sono el celular de Ban.

Ban :- Un segundo - dijo - ¿Bueno?, Ah si ese chico mono esta aqui - dijo y le dio el celular a Shido :- Te habla tu novia Madoka chico mono.-

Shido le arrevato el celular y lo miro con odio, los demás solo suspiraron y algunos rieron.- ¿Qué pasa Madoka?, No , Sheika no esta aqui ¿no esta contigo?- preguntó- Descuida la ire a buscar nos vemos - dijo y colgo.

Ban :- ¿Qué ocurrio?-

Shido :- Es Sheika no ha llegado a casa, Madoka esta preocubada y me encargo que la buscara -

Ginji :- Yo también te ayudare a buscarla -

Ban :- Bueno busquemosla-

Makubex :- Yo buscare toda la información que pueda hacerca de los Shinikgami junto con Sakura, en eso pudo serles util-

Ginji :- Muchas gracias Makubex, confiamos en ustedes-

Ren :- Regresare donde mi abuelo y les aviso si ese shinkigami regresa-

Enishi :- Espera yo te acompañare por si hay pelea-

Katzuki :- Muy bien, nos reuniremos en la casa de Madoka - les dijo a todos - Juubei y yo iremos a buscar al norte de la ciudad, Ginji y Ban al sur, Shido ira al este -

Ban :- Le hablare a Heaven para que ayude, también a Himiko- dijo les hablo a Heaven que estaba en el Honky Tonks, ella junto con Natsumi se unierón a la busqueda, Himiko también acedio y todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Despues de muchas horas de buscar y buscar se renuieron en casa de Madoka para informarrle que no habia ni rastro de ella.

Ginji :- Lo siento muchisimo Madoka-chan - le dijo.

Madoka :- Ya veo, espero que este en un lugar seguro con toda mi alma-

Katzuki :- Yo tambien lo espero- dijo llegando junto con Juubei- No hay rastros de ella, es como si hubiera desaparecido-

Juubei :- Mañana seguiremos buscando, tal vez el dia nos de más pistas-

Madoka :- Muchas gracias -

Ban :- ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?. Seguro que se fue de la ciudad a buscar venganza-

Himiko :- Ban no digas eso- le dijo llegando y viendo que Madoka se alarmaba con esas palabras.

Ban :- Yo solo dije lo que pienso - dijo sacando un cigarrillo y encendiendolo.

Shido :- Nadie te pidio tu opinion serpiente - dijo llegando- Lo siento Madoka pero no hay rastro, mis compañeros estan buscando descuida - dije.

Madoka :- Se los agradesco a todos enserio - dijo sonriendo - Realmente muchas gracias, es mejor que descansen ahora,se han esforzado mucho-

Ginji :- No te preocupes Madoka chan, yo no descansare hasta que encuentre a Sheika chan - sonrei y mi estomago gruño - Bueno tal vez con el estomago lleno la busque -

Ban :- No tienes remedio - dijo y su estomago gruño.

Shido :- ¬¬ mira quien lo dice serpiente tarada-

Ban :- ¿Qué nadie puede tener hambre chico mono?-

Katzuki :- Chicos este no es el momento de pelear - dijo.

Himiko :- Dejalos Katzuki a esos no los para nada -

Ban :- ¬¬ ¿de qué hablas Himiko?

Himiko :- ¬¬-

En ese momento algo llamo la atención de todos, llego uno de los amigos de Shido, un lobo, se acerco a él auyando.

Shido :- Entiendo- dijo y se levanto - Buenas noticias, han encontrado rastro de Seika en el parque -

Ban :- Vaya por lo menos tus amigos saben hacer las cosas mejor que tu -

Shido ignoro el comentario de Ban y seguido por los démas fue hacia el parque.

* * *

Ayame:- T.T- 

MakubeX:- !!Ya sali yo que bien!!- dije.

Sakura:- Tranquila Ayame chan no te preocupes-

Ban:- ¬¬ Sera su funeral despues de esto-

Ren:- u.u a mi no me pidan que les cure las heridas luego-

Ayame:- ¬¬ Tengo un maso y puedo usarlo-

Ban:- Que miedo-

Ayame:- Bueno- saca su celular- Hola policia, le informo que hay un grupo de ladrones muy buscandos se hacen llamar los get...- Ban le quita el telefono.

Ban:- ¬¬ esta bien no te hare nada pero no nos dejes sin trabajo-

Ayame:- n.n- sonriendo.


	10. Chapter 10 Rumbo a la Isla Pesadilla

Ayame:- Ya estoy de vuelta a la accion-

Ban:- Se acabo la tranqulidad-

Shido:- Serpiente tarada recuerda que tipo de pesona es-

Ban:- ¬¬ Solo una mocosa-

Ayame:- Que lindo yo tambien te extrañaba- dijo con una sonrisa avanzando peligrosamente con un martillo en la mano hacia Ban.

* * *

Capitulo 9 Rumbo al a Isla Pesadilla

Habian ido esa noche a buscar a Sheika al parque, no encontraron ningun rastro de ella por ninguna parte, bueno habia un mendigo por ahi que gritaba:

Mendigo:- LOS MILAGROS EXISTEN O SEÑOR¿COMO ES QUE ESA MUJER Y ESA NIÑA DESAPARECIERON?-

Ban:- Oiga usted anciano ¿de que niña habla?¿como era?-

El mendigo les dio la descripción de Sheika.

Shido:- ¿Y la otra persona?- le preugunto temiendo la respuesta. Cuando este se las dio encajaba con la descripción de Triela.

Al dia siguiente.

Estaban todos reunidos en el Honky Tonks.

Katzuki:- Segun la descripcion que nos dio el señor, es sin duda de Triela-

Ban:- Eso quiere decir que los shinkigami tienen a la chica-

Himiko:-¿Pero para qué la quieren?-

Ginji:- No lo sé, pero no puede ser algo bueno-

Natsumi:- Hey chicos callad un momento, no me dejan escuchar la televisión-

Reportero de Tv:- Les informamos que ayer en la noche varios bancos fueron asaltados y sus servidores asesinados, los testigos que sobrevivieron dicen haber visto uir con el dinero a dos chicos de pelo plateado, una chica y un chico, segun nuestros informes son los mismos que ...- pero la señal se corto, la imagen cambio por completo, mostrando en la pantalla una cara muy conocida.

Rally:- Buenos dias ciudadanos de , es un honor para mi presentarme ante ustedes para invitarlos a un torneo que eh organizado, el premio sera la perla (la robada)y otras cosas, invito a los mejores luchadores a participar en este torneo, en la isla Pesadilla ubicada en el pacifico,en cualquier momento los luchadores recibiran una invitación llevada por uno de nuestros compañeros, que los guiaran si aceptan al barco que los llevara a la isla, espero que llegen- dijo y la imagen desaparecio, Natsumi apago el televisor.

Shido:- ¿Un torneo?¿Pero que pretende esa mujer?-

Ban:- Suena interesante- dice mientras prende un cigarrillo.

Himiko:- Esperen es una buena oportunidad, si los shinikagmi van a estar ahi, seguro que Sheika esta tambien y podremos salvarla-

Katzuki:- Bien pensado señorita Himiko, pero me preocupa el echo de que tendremos que enfrentarnos a otras personas, no sabemos que tipo de oponentes habra-

Juubei:- Katzuki tiene razón, tal vez nos encontremos con conocidos entre los luchadores-

Ginji:- Si tienes razón- dice y se queda pensativo.

Despues todos se reunieron para ir a abordar el avion, este era un jet privado para ellos solos, se dividieron en parejas, antes de eso se encontraron con Yukihiko.

- Yukihiko espero que esta ves podamos pasarla bien- dijo Ginji mientras sonreia a su compañero.

- Sin duda Ginji kun, espero que podamos pasarla bien y que no nos toque enfrentarnos- dijo Yukihiko, en eso llego Ban y al ver a Yukihiko solo se quedo callado.

- Vamonos Ginji - dijo y lo jalo en su forma chibi, Yukihiko entendio que sucedia, dentro de si Natshiko queria cambiar de cuerpo para enfrentarse a Ban, y Midou tambien tenia una ira contenida.

1 Fila: Ban y Shido los cuales se la pasaron discutiendo todo el viaje.

2 Fila: Himiko y Kaoru las cuales permanecian en silencio pero con ganas de matarse la una a la otra.

3 Fila: Akabane y Ginji el cual iva muy asustado.

4 Fila :Kanou y Emishi el primero iva viendo por la ventana y el segundo no dejaba de molestarlo.

5 Fila: Yukihiko y Hevn que ivan charlando animadamente.

6 Fila: Katzuki y Jubei que ivan tranquilamente platicando.

7 Fila: Una chica y otro chico.

1 Fila

- !SERPIENTE TARADA!- dijo Shido muy molesto- !Esta ves arreglaremos cuentas!-

- !Esto de acuerdo!- replico Ban-

2 Fila

Himiko solo permanecia preparando sus venenos mientras que Kaoru solo peramnecia callada con ganas de chamuscar a la persona que tenia a lado.

3 Fila

- ¿No te gustan los aviones Ginji kun?- pregunto Akabane al notar la palides de su compañero.

- T.T no es eso- respondio un Ginji chibi.

Akabane solo sonrio de manera enigmatica.

4 Fila

- ¿Qué te pasa Kanou kun?¿Te comio la lengua el raton?- pregunto Emishi mientras lo seguia molesatano,Kanou solo queria desintegrarlo mientras miraba por la ventana con algo de aburrimiento.

5 Fila

- ¿Entonces Yuki kun aceparias ser mi guarda espaldas mientras estoy en esa isla?- pregunto Hevn a su acompañante.

- Por supuesto señorita Hevn¿pero exactamente que sucede?- pregunto poniendose serio.

Hevn le conto lo que sucedia.

- Con que los Shinkigami, les ayudare a recuperar a esa chica, me gustaria trabajar con Ginji kun - dijo sonriendo y esuchco una voz en su mente que era la de Natshiko _" ¬¬ No me hagas trabajar al lado de ese bastardo de Midou Resare por que en este torneo me toque enfrentarme a él"_

6 Fila.

- ¿Qué sucede Katsuki? estas muy callado- dijo Jubei.

- Estoy algo preocupado por Sheika chan espero que este bien - dijo Katzuki- Sin duda va a ver oponentes fuertes-

- No importa yo te protejere-

Katsuki solo suspiro y sonrio.

7 Fila

Una chica de cabellos largos y cafes claro estaba sentada ovserbando por la ventana, a su lado habia un sujeto de cabellos plateados y que ocultaba parte de su rostro dejando solo ver su ojo izquierdo leia un libro.

- Esta muy interesante todo esto- dijo el peliplateado leyendo el libro.

- Si es cierto- dijo la joven sabiendo que se referia tanto al libro como a la sitaución- Devemos movernos con mucho cuidado-

Y asi trascurrio el viaje, entonces se pudo ver una isla a lo lejos.

- Parece que ya llegamos- dijo Ban serio ovserbando por la ventana.

El resto de la tripulación tambien se quedo seria pregutandose que clase de peligros les aguardarian dentro de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en una mansion oculta en la isla unas figuras estaban arrodilladas ante su amo.

- Minorak sama, ya han llegado a la isla todo va como lo planeado- dijo el chico.

- Entendido- dijo Minorak con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

Unas cuantas habitaciones más alla una chica miraba por la ventana.

- Sheika san ya es tiempo de reunirse- dijo Triela saliendo de las sombras - Han venido algunos amigos para jugar-

Sheika solo miro el avion que iva desendiendo a lo lejos.

- Entendido- susurro.

* * *

Ayame:- Espero que les guste-

Ginji:- Wii Yukihiko que bien-

Yukihiko- Gracias señorita Ayame por no ponernos como enemigos-

Ayame:- De nada pero creo que tu camarada no opina lo mismo ¿verdad Natsu kun?-

Yukihiko:- Dice que dejes de llamarle asi -

Ayame:- ¿Por qué Natsu kun?-

Natsuhiko cambio con Yukihiko.

Natsuhiko:- !Mocosa¿Quieres morir?-

Ayame:- si quieres matame pero no te combiene, por que tal vez no te toque enfrentarte a Ban chan-

Natsuhiko:- ¬¬ Si haces que me enfrente contra él no te mato-

Ayame:- Buen chico asi lo hare- dijo y saco un maso dejando inconciente a Natshihiko- O.O Upps lo siento Yuki kun-

Yuki:- no importa-

Ginji:- Dejen sus reviews-


	11. Chapter11 Conociendo a los Participantes

Ayame:- Aqui esta el 11 capitulo, donde habra muchos participantes en el torneo, pedi prestados personajes de otras series.

Ban:- ¬¬ Más bien secuestraste a personajes de otras series.

* * *

Capitulo 11 Conociendo a los participantes .

Los pasajeros fueron bajando al aereopuerto de la isla, llegaron a una sala del aereopuerto donde habia un hombre con traje oscuro y lentes oscuros, que al parecer tambien acababa de llegar junto a él habia una cruz muy grande, y no solo estaba él tambien habia una chica de pelo cafe largo peinado de coleta que fumaba un cigarrillo, en su cinturon se podian notar dos pistolas, a pocos centimentros de ella estaba un chico recargado en la pared tenia los cabellos grises y unas marcas azules en su rostro, y sentada en una silla leyendo un libro y se encontraba una chica de aspecto inocente de cabello azul corto y unos lentes, tenia un traje azul, esos eran los únicos presentes en la sala en ese momento, cuando entraron los Get Batkers junto con los volts, Yukihiko, Hevn y por último la chica y el chico el cual seguia leyendo el libro.

Un hombre que estaba parado frente a una puerta se acerco al grupo, vestia de negro y parecia ser un simple servidor de sus superiores.

- Me alegro que ya hayan llegado, solo esperaremos a que llegen otros dos grupos, mientras tanto ponganse comodos- dijo señalando a unos sillones y sillas que habia en la habitación, luego regreso de imediato a su puesto.

- Bueno aqui estamos ya- dijo Ban sentandose en uno de los sillones, sin dejar de ovserbar a los presentes.

- Parece que estos sujetos seran los oponentes, no parecen muy peligrosos pero nunca se sabe- dijo Katzuki mientras permanecia parado.

- Nunca los eh visto asi que no podria saber quienes son - comento Hevn mientras se sentaba- Pero parecen ser todos profesionales-

- Tu lo has dicho Hevn- dijo Himiko mientras se recargaba en la pared cercana a los sillones.

- Que va me parece que pueden ser buenas personas- dijo Ginji con una gran sonrisa sentandose.

- Ginji kun, no se deje llevar por sus apariencias- comento Yukihiko mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Pero de echo ellos mismos deven estar pensando en que tipo de personas somos nosotros- dijo Katzuki- Todos estamos iguales asi que deveriamos tratar de no ser tan desconfiados-

- Visto de ese punto parece razonable- comento Jubei el cual se habia sentado.

- Bah, mientras sean buenos oponentes lo demás no importa- comento Kanou cruzando los brazos.

- ¬¬ Estoy segura que se estan llevando una mala impresion de algunos de nosotros- comento Kaoru.

- ¬¬ Sobre todo de la serpiente tarada sentada aqui- comento el maestro de las bestias.

- ¬¬ Repitelo chico bestia-

- Vamos calmense un poco - propuso Emishi pero ambos chicos le echaron un mirada asesina- Siguan en lo suyo- agrego.

- Parece que todo esto se pondra muy interesante- dijo el doctor Jackall sonriendo enigmaticamente y Ginji pego un salto recordando su presencia.

Mientras tanto el chico de cabello plateado se habia recargado en la pared donde seguia leyendo su libro mientras que su compañera se sento en una de las sillas y solo miraba pensativa la sala con los brazos cruzados.

La verdad la sala estaba muy tensa, ninguno de los presentes decia nada, entonces cuando el silencio ya se volvia demasiado incomodo se abrio nuevamente la puerta entrando otro grupo de luchadores, todos se volvieron a verlos.  
En primera fila llegaban tres chicas, de distinta edad, una de ellas tenia el pelo amarillo y largo, a su lado iva una chica de pelo corto que leia un libro y parecia ocultarse detras de él con algo de timides, y la más pequeña tenia el cabello rosado y corto cojido por unos choguitos y tenia una cara de no querer estar en ese lugar, detras de ellas habia un chico de pelo cafe y ojos amarllos que tenia las manos detras de la cabeza, su atuendo tenia unas especies de bolas parecidas a rosquillas y era azul, de su traje sobresalia una pistola, justo detras de él habia una mujer con un traje amarillo muy llamativo para los ojos de algunos hombres, pelo corto y una valerina en su cabello, venia al lado de un sujeto de traje verde y con la camisa abierta, que tenia la cara de haber sido arrastrado por la mujer al lugar detras de estos habia un chico con una camiseta negra y el cabello amarillo, fumaba un cigarrillo y tenia ganas de golpear al chico que venia colgado de su cuello, el cual tenia el pelo cafe y una especie de coronilla arededor de su frente, detras de él habia un baculo y su cara tenia una sonrisa alegre, detras de esta pareja venia un chico de cabellos amarillos cojidos con una coleta y venia vestido con un traje negro cubierto por una cachucha roja, parecia algo molesto sobre todo por que lo acompañaba un hombre vestido de militar con un traje azul, guantes blancos y pelo negro y por último entro una chica de pelo blanco y ojos rojos con una playera negra con una cruz en la camiseta, a su lado estaba una chica con una playera naranja y unas botas del mismo color, su cabelo era rojo y largo y sus ojos azules.

- Ahora solo falta por llegar el último grupo de luchadores y empezaremos a dar las indicaciones-

La sala se volvio a silenciar de nuevo, solo se escuchaban murmullos de algunos grupos, hasta que por fin entro el último grupo.  
Primero entro una chica de cabello corto, blusa negra y short cortos con un gran shuriken en su espalda, a su lado estaba una chica con una falda negra y una camiseta del mismo color y pelo negro largo, y junto a ella un sujeto de pelo amarillo y traje negro que tenia una gran espada en su espalda, detras de ellos iva un chico de cabellos cafes con una camiseta verde al lado de otro chico de camisa negra y pantalones negros, con el pelo cafe tambien pero recojido por una trensa, iva con las manos en la cabeza, y por último entro un chico de cabello corto y amarillo con un traje azul, a su lado ivan un chico de cabellos blancos arriba de una patineta con aire aburrido, un chico de cabellos negros y ropa verde con una caña de pescar , y al lado de este iva un sujeto alto que jugaba con unas cartas, tenia el pelo hacia arriba rojo, tenia una mirada sonriente que a muchos les recordo a la misma mirada que tenia Akabane y les dio un escalofrio y por la cara que tenian sus acompañantes no parecia ser un sujeto comun y corriente, detras de él estaba una chica con traje entre rosa y blanco, y pelo morado recojido con una coleta hacia arriba, no parecia muy feliz estando ahi, de imediato entro una chica de cabellos amarillos con unas coletas, una banda en el cuello y un avanico grande en su espalda, a su lado iva un chico de pelo negro con una coleta hacia arriba con cara de fastidio y aburrimiento en su cara.

- Bienvenidos todos, ahora solo es tiempo que se presenten entre ustedes y luego que ya se conoscan empezaremos a explicarles en que consiste la primera prueba del torneo- dijo el hombre y luego se callo de nuevo esperando.

En toda la sala reino un silencio algo incomodo , hasta que una de las chicas la de cabello amarillo levantanose arriba de una mesa que habia para que todos la vieran dijo:

- !Vaya que silencio! Vamos animaos todos a presentarse¿No pasa nada o si, empezare yo- dijo con una sonrisa - Mi nombre es Michelle y ellas dos son mis hermanas Maggie y Anita- dijo indicandoles a ambas que subieran- No creo que importe las tres somos dominadoras del papel y nos encantan leer libros - dijo Michelle muy animada- ¿Quien sigue?- pregunto al resto de los presentes que poco a poco fueron perdiendo la desconfianza y fueron pasando.

- Mi nombre es Ban Midou y él es Ginji, formamos un grupo llamado los Get Batkers recuperamos cosas perdidas con un 100 de eficiencia- dijo Ban que se habia dado cuenta que podria ser un buen momento para hacer publicidad.

- Hola yo soy Ginji como ya dijo Ban chan es un placer conocerles a todos- con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo soy Shido Fuiyuki el maestro de las bestias y el que esta a mi lado es - pero Emishi lo interrumpio.

- Yo soy Emishi y es un placer conocer a unas hermosas damas como ustedes- dijo muy feliz, algunas de las chicas rieron, otras se sonrojaron y otras simplemente se lo quedaron viendo con lastima- Junto con Shido formamos otro grupo de recuperación de objetos-

- Mi nombre es Himiko conocida tambien como la dama veneno, a mi lado esta Kaoru Ujie que domina muy bien las llamas ¬¬ y el chico que esta con cara de aburrido es Kanou que utiliza el viento con esos abanicos-

Ambos le echaron una mirada asesina pero no dijieron nada, agradeciendo que no tuvieran que presentarse personalmente.

- Yo soy Hevn no soy luchadora solo negociadora- dijo giñandoles el ojo a algunos chicos recibiendo aplausos y miradas de odio por parte de las chicas- Y el chico que esta a mi lado es Yukihiko kun- dijo.

- Un placer conocerles- dijo Yukihiko haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Parece que llego mi turno- todos ovserbaron a Akabane que les producio algo de escalofrios- Mi nombre es Kurodo Akabane o tambien conocido como el Dr. Jackall trabajo en un servicio de trasporte y me gusta mucho disfutar de los trabajos y combates- sonrio enigmaticamente, haciendo que muchos temblaran y desaearan no ser oponentes de ese sujeto.

Luego del grupo de protagonistas tres personas más subieron a la mesa, que era muy grande por cierto.

- Mucho gusto yo soy Hatake Kakashi, me gusta mucho leer y soy un ninja- dijo mientras dejaba de leer un rato y saludaba a todos con la mano que no sostenia el libro, luego volvio a empezar a leer.

- Yo soy Temari tambien una ninja y domino muy bien el viento con este avanico, y el chico que tiene cara de fastidio a mi lado es Shikamaru un ninja que domina las sombras-

- ¬¬ Gracias por presentarme- dijo mientras seguia con una cara de pesimismo.

- Yo soy Train Helmet un pistolero - dijo el chico de pelo cafe y ojos amarillos - Y si alguno tiene un poco de leche por ahi se los agradeceria-

- Lo siento hermano pero no tenemos- dijo la chica de cabellos cafes con una coleta- Hola a todos, yo soy Leavy una pistolera - dijo mientras fumaba un cigarrilo- Espero que nos llevemos bien-

- Yo soy Kai Hiwatari un placer- fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos y volvi a permanecer en silencio.

- Mucho gusto a todos mi nombre es Ciel, si necesitan alguna ayuda no duden en pedirmela cuando quieran- dijo la chica- Ah cierto pues soy una simple mercedaria- dijo tranquilamente y eso no convencio a muchos pues aunque tuviera cara de no dañar ni a una mosca parecia que ocultaba algo.

- Mi nombre es Yuffie una ninja un placer conocerles, ella es mi compañera Tifa Lockart y el chico que permanece callado es Cloud -

- Un gusto conocerles yo soy Tifa especialista en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo -

Cloud solo permanecio en silencio y no dijo nada.

- Mi nombre es Faye Valentine un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo y les giño el ojo a los chicos y recibio aplausos y mirada asesinas por parte de las chicas.- Y él es mi compañero Spike, ambos somos cazarecompensas-

- Un placer- dijo Spike con cara de fastidio y suspirando.

- Yo soy Meg y ella es mi compañera Jo - dijo la chica que tambien habia atrapado la vista de algunos chicos- Ambas somos cazarcompensas -

- !MI NOMBRE ES GOKU !!TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!- dijo el chico dando muchos saltos.

- ¬¬ Calmate mono estupido- dijo su compañero golpeandolo con un abanico- Yo soy Sanzo-

- Yo soy el Coronel Roy Mustang alqimista d fuego y el enano que esta junto a mi es Edward Elric-

- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO QUE PODRIAS PISAR?- dijo el peliamarillo alterandose luego se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban asombrdos y dijo- Mucho gusto-

- Vaya que hay mucha gente, mi nombre es Duo Maxwell y mi compañero es Heero Yui-

- Yo soy Gon Freccs un cazador de tesoros y ando buscando a mi padre junto con Killua- dijo el chico de la caña.

- Un placer soy Killua Zaoldieck, ayudo a Gon a buscar tesoros y a su padre- dijo el chico sin mencionar algo sobre su pasado.

- Yo soy Kurapika del clan Kurata un placer conocerles - dijo el peliamarillo- Soy un cazador de delincuentes muy peligrosos-

- Oh un placer conoceres a todos yo soy Hisoka, tambien conocido como el mago, me gusta divertirme en las peleas buenas- dijo Hisoka mientras jugaba con las cartas- Me producen satifaccion- todos miraron a Akabane y luego a Hisoka ¿algo parecidos?

- ¬¬ Yo soy Machi, una simple compañera de Hisoka - dijo sin decir nada más cruzndo los brazos.

- Mi nombre es Leiya un placer conocerles - dijo concluyendo la chica de cabellos cafes.

Una vez concluidas las presentaciones todos ivan a hablar entre ellos cuando aparecieron unos guardias en la puerta.

- Por favor pasar a la siguiente sala, donde se les explicara la primera prueba del torneo-

Todos entraron a la siguiente sala.

* * *

Ayame:- Bueno ya saben de que series son los personajes que " tome prestados"

Shikamaru:- ¬¬ Esta mujer es problematica-

Ban:- ¬¬ Y loca de atar-

Ayame:- Bueno para los que no conoscan a algunos personajes aqui les pongo que personajes " tome prestados":

Trigun- Nicolas Wofwood.  
Black Laggon- Leavy.  
Naruto- Kakashi, Shikamaru y Temari.  
Beyblade- Kai Hiwatari.  
Tsukimine- Ciel  
Fainal Fantasy- Tfa, Cloud, Yuffie.  
R.O.D Maggie, Anita y Michelle.  
Black Cat- Train Helmet  
Comvoy Bebop- Spike y Faye Valentine  
FMA- Roy Mustang y Edward Elric.  
Bakurensu Tenshi- Jo y Meg.  
Gundam Wing- Heero y Duo  
HunterXHunter- Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Hisoka y Machi

Goku:- Dejen sus reviews y no olviden traer comida

Train:- Y un poco de leche por favor


End file.
